


A Walk down memory lane

by HarryMacy2020



Category: Charmed (TV 2018), Hacy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMacy2020/pseuds/HarryMacy2020
Summary: As time finally seems to have come for Harry and Macy to go further in their relationship, a new challenge awaits them.Will they be able to find themselves again? Where will this walk lead them?Just for info: The idea of this story came up before episode 2.17 aired.
Relationships: Charity Callahan/Harry Greenwood, Harry Greenwood & Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Jordan Chase/Maggie Vera, Julian Shea/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. The Attack

On a starry night like so many others, a small group of three girls happily walked home, passing through the city park to shorten the way back. Coming out of a party, they were particularly loud and noisy, regardless of who or what might be wandering around there. 

When they reached the thickest and darkest point of the park, from behind some trees, as many men with a threatening appearance and the ravenous look of those who foresaw a delicious meal. They were carnivorous demons, of low alloy. Attracted by the voices of the girls, they were ready to enjoy a nightly meal. 

Frightened, the girls cried out at the top of their throats, trying to escape. Immobilized, they tried to break free. It was all in vain. Those creatures, with teeth and nails as sharp as knives, were bigger and stronger than them. One of the creatures threw a girl to the ground and with a blow of his hand he tore her flesh at the abdomen, causing a deep wound and causing her to lose a lot of blood. The smell of that red liquid scattered on the grassy ground was like a drug for those sharks that became more hungry and aggressive.  
Suddenly, out of a circular vortex of energy, which appeared not so far from there, came three young women accompanied by a man, ready to face them without fear. 

Once the girls and their attackers had been identified, all four came to their aid. Mel threw a smoke potion at them, to give the others time to help and drive the girls away. Realizing that one of the victims had been seriously injured, Harry placed his hand on her abdomen and treated her, much to her surprise and gratitude. Macy and Maggie helped the others to get up and move away in turn. 

Since they were innocent, with extreme elegance, Harry erased their memories of what had happened with a wave of his hand. He then left it up to Maggie to make sure they went home.  
In the meantime, Macy went to help Mel who, once the smoke had cleared, had been attacked by all three demons. Thanks to her powers, she was able to defend herself very well, but they were still outnumbered and she would not have made it on her own. 

Macy used her power to throw them away. Destabilised, Mel concentrated on overheating them to almost self-combustion, but failed to act on all three at the same time. Macy then lifted a sturdy branch not so far away and with all the strength of her mind, she thrust it into the arm of one of the demons who, pierced, screamed desperately in pain. She fell momentarily to the suffering ground. After having pulled the branch cleanly out of his body, the demon looked ferociously at Macy, intent on taking revenge and hurting her very badly. 

Despite the sisters' attempts, the demons turned out to be much stronger than expected. It was necessary to run for cover. Given Maggie's momentary absence, they could not use the power of three, so, with a nod of the head, Mel handed Macy one of the explosive potions brought for the occasion. They would use them as soon as the monsters were close enough. However, Macy and Mel did not react in time, and they found themselves surrounded. 

Given the urgency, the sisters had to improvise. While Mel was about to throw one of the bottles, one of the demons threw it at her and dropped it along with the potion. By instinct Macy picked it up telepathically from the ground and threw it at her, making it dissolve in horrible cries of pain. One of the two demons still alive threw himself against Mel, who had just got up, making her fall again. In an attempt to help her sister, Macy did not notice that the demon whose arm she had pierced was right behind her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, immobilizing her, and then threw her down violently, leaving her breathless for a moment because of the blow. Distraught, she tried to get up, but the demon was already on her, ready to hit her on the head with a heavy boulder. In pain, Macy was only able to raise her arm in defense, before realizing that nothing was happening. 

In fact, from behind the monster appeared Harry, who surrounded him with his own arms and hold him back. It was a moment. Harry shouted Macy to run away, to be safe. But she wouldn't leave him and remained motionless, forcing Harry to plead her with his eyes. He urged her to leave again. The demon proved to be very strong, unfortunately, and after freeing himself from Harry's grip, he turned towards him and hit him with the same boulder in his hand, using all the strength he had. The blow was fierce and terrible. Harry's body was thrown a few meters further away, and his head hit against a wall. With an helpless gaze, Macy followed the scene. She stood up and ran to Harry's rescue when she heard the voice of Mel and Maggie warning her of the arrival of her companion. Mel froze him briefly and, with a sudden gesture, Macy used another of the ampoules full of potion, leading to the destruction of the second demon. In the minority, the last one ran away but not without threatening to return with reinforcements and make him pay. 

Worried, all three sisters immediately rushed to Harry, who remained motionless on the ground, unconscious. Macy approached him and gently stroked his head in an attempt to wake him up. As he lifted his hand he realized that it was stained, Harry was losing blood. That image terrified her instantly, taking her breath away. The blow had caused him a serious head wound. With fear in her eyes, Macy looked at the sisters, who in turn became alarmed, feeling lost. 

"We have to get him out of here. Before that monster comes back," Mel proposed. 

"No. we can’t move him. It can be dangerous." Macy stopped her, knowing that moving a body after such a fall could have serious consequences. 

"Macy, there's no time. Staying here is more dangerous. We have to go!" Mel exclaimed. Then she did her best to lift Harry’s arm in an attempt to pull him up. Macy fought back, but Maggie stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder. 

"Harry wouldn't want anything to happen to us while he couldn't watch over us." Maggie suggested. 

Macy realized the sisters were right. They had to go to the command center. They could have cured him there. Mel and Macy helped themselves and lifted him up, being careful. Maggie threw the sphere down and opened the portal. With everyone's help, they struggled to get close to the portal to cross it and get to the command center. 

*** 

Crossing the portal, Mel and Macy immediately headed for the library, supporting Harry's lifeless body in the best possible way. Preceded by Maggie who arranged the bed in the best possible way. Cautiously they placed it on the sofa near the library. Mel immediately ran towards the potions' shrine looking for that healer's stock, realising that she had finished it. 

"Damn it!" exclaimed Mel. 

"What's going on?" Maggie asked as she approached her sister.

"The stock of the healer's potion has run out. I need to make more, but it's gonna take some time."

Worried, Mel made her way to the shelf with the ingredients and luckily found everything she needed. "I'll be as quick as I can, but in the meantime, what do we do?"  
"We have to clean the wound and treat it the old-fashioned way!” Macy intervened, who had heard them from afar and approached them, reluctantly distancing herself from Harry. 

"At first, we need fresh water, clean cloths, gauze and disinfectant!", Macy pointed out to the sisters.

"I'll take care of it!" Maggie promptly replied and immediately went to get a container with water and towels. She then handed it over to Macy who thanked her and quickly returned to Harry's side.

"I'm going to look for Jordan. Maybe he is still here, despite the time. He has medical knowledge. Otherwise I know where he keeps the first-aid kit with the disinfectant." Maggie informed her.

In the meantime, Macy lifted Harry's head slightly so that she could better verify the head injury, which was quite extensive but didn't seem very deep. 

First, Macy carefully cleaned the scalp wound and the surrounding area, using the water Maggie brought to her and the rags available. The sight of blood on the towels stopped Macy's heart for a moment. Carefully, she made sure to remove any dirt, dust and fragments. 

Once finished, Macy turned impatiently to Mel, who had not yet finished preparing the potion. Worried, Macy continued to look at Harry, gently stroking his face and hair, hoping that he would open his eyes and smile at her.

Soon after, Maggie arrived with Jordan and the first aid kit. At first, Macy wouldn't move from Harry's bedside. Realising her sister's upset, Maggie put a hand on her arm to reassure her and urged her to leave it to Jordan. In the meantime, he suggested that she go and help Mel with the potion. Macy, however, preferred to stay there while Jordan examined Harry's wound. 

"You've done a good job, Macy," Jordan said to her, cheering her up. "But it's a bad wound. We can treat it superficially, but for me it needs careful medical care and thorough examination."

The sisters took one look at each other while Jordan took the disinfectant from her bag. Before she could bandage his head, Mel arrived with the healing potion finally finished. 

Macy took it from Mel's hands, approached Harry, avoiding Jordan and gently poured the liquid at the level of the tear. In an instant, the wound healed, to Jordan's surprise, and erased any apparent trace of his presence. 

However, Harry's state remained unchanged. There was a good chance that the violent blow he received had caused a major head injury; leaving him in a state of lasting unconsciousness. 

"We must understand the extent of the trauma. Whether or not it is a transient concussion. There could be a brain contusion with several possible repercussions. The potion has only healed the wound; but it cannot heal any internal organs".

"That would require the healing power of a Whitelighter. Harry's power!" Mel whispered, realising she had expressed her thoughts out loud.

Macy looked at her with her face marked by fear. 

"But Harry can't help us." Macy replied, frustrated. "He is the one who needs our help. We can't stay here and do nothing. We can’t stand here and watch him..." The words stopped in her throat. The mere thought of losing Harry terrified all three of them. 

"As I said. I think we should take him to the hospital, where they have all the necessary equipment to do some tests." Jordan suggested. "We can't know if there is a fracture to the skull or a laceration to the brain. He may not regain consciousness due to an intracranial hemotoma."

The sisters squared him away, rejecting this solution for the time being. Although they understood the gravity of the situation, they knew that the risk of exposing Harry was too great. It would have been difficult to explain both the origin of the wound and the particularities of Harry's genes or other magical results.

"I know. It’s a difficult situation. Right now, you may check the evolution of his state; make sure that he is breathing correctly, that he is not vomiting, that he is not convulsing. But, if he doesn't wake up in the next 24 hours, I really recommend you to take him to the hospital. "

The sisters thanked him and Maggie walked him out. 

"If you need anything, call me!" Jordan begged Maggie, caressing her arm before leaving. "At any time. I'm going home, but I'll be here in no time." 

Jordan's big dark eyes were so intense. His thoughtful way of treating her struck Maggie deeply, making her look down, caught up in the intensity of the moment. Then she sketched him a smile of thanks. 

Back in the control room, Maggie noticed Macy next to Harry and Mel intent on fixing the worktop.

"How do we want to do it?" Maggie asked her sisters. "It's getting pretty late and we need to rest."

"We can watch over Harry in shifts," Mel proposed.

Macy remained motionless and silent, as if untouched by the conversation in progress.

"Macy, do you want me to start?" Maggie whispered slowly as she approached her.

Still no answer. Maggie looked at Mel a little worried.

"Macy," they called her in unison. At that moment, she looked up, like a nightmare.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here. You can go to sleep."

Although they tried to rebel, Macy remained adamant, and so Maggie and Mel decided to go home alone; but not before they had prepared a cot for Macy next to the sofa if she wanted to sleep.

***

Macy stayed up most of the night watching over Harry. To keep him company and stimulate his brain, she thought of reading one of his favourite adventure books aloud. She knew he would enjoy it. After a few chapters, she started to get tired and decided to try resting, but she couldn't, so she got up. 

At regular intervals, Macy checked Harry's pulse, temperature and breathing. On one occasion, she moved him slightly and sat down next to him on the sofa. She placed a hand gently on his chest and then bent down and put her ear to the level of his heart so that she could hear him better. Harry's heartbeat was regular but weak, and this caused a blank shot in Macy's, gripped by fear. 

In silence, she remained like that for a while, praying with all her strength to feel the warm touch of Harry's hand on her at any moment, as if to wrap her in a tender embrace. Unfortunately, this was not the case. Harry remained motionless and Macy had to hold back her tears. 

She pulled her head away from him just enough to see his sleeping face. He was so pale. As a result of the collision, Harry had lost a lot of blood and did not give any sign of recovering. 

That helpless body, so dear to her, was a heartbreaking sight for Macy's heart and soul. Seeing him in this way caused her an almost physical pain, like feeling completely helpless in the face of that difficult situation. If he had been there, Harry would have comforted her by finding the right ways and the right words. He would surely have told her to have faith. He was a strong man and he would have done it. 

The thought flew briefly over the events of the last few weeks. In particular, she thought back to the clarifying conversation she had in her room one morning after what had happened due to the spell of a playful gnome. On that occasion, as before in the desert, Harry had candidly confessed to her how important she was to him and how he wanted her at his side. For her part, Macy had made him understand how much he meant to her, even though she had not been so direct and had not been able to tell him that what his heart desired was him. The brake of her inhibitions had prevented her from being more open, although she was already well aware of the depth of her feelings for him. All this was something new, beautiful and terrifying at the same time. 

She had honestly admitted to Harry that she was very afraid and didn't know how to handle everything. Harry had offered to help her, if only she would let him. So from that day on, he had been even sweeter and more patient towards her, making her feel constantly protected and loved. He had never forced her to do anything she didn't want. He was able to respect her needs thus making her feel his support and closeness. 

After the Gnome Festivity, he had proposed again to have dinner together and she accepted. Since then, his attentions towards her had become even more caring and visibly explicit. The more time passed, the more she felt ready to step in and go to the next level of their relationship. 

Now, however, everything had changed. He was in front of her, unconscious, and he might not even wake up anymore. Macy felt she had to do something and began frantically rummaging through the books of the elders in the hope of finding a spell or a potion that would suit her.  
After tearing the whole library apart, Macy fell to the ground, desperate. The fear of losing it was a heavy weight on her chest as was the regret of having waited too long to act. What if it had been too late? If that had been his last day, he would never have known how Macy really felt about him. The realization that it would be too late for them was like a daydream that paralyzed her. Not finding magic solutions, she thought to look for them in science, her great friend and advisor. However, she did not have the necessary technology and could not go to the hospital. So, desperate, she began to think about asking Julian. Now exhausted, she threw herself on the cot, placed next to the sofa, and closed her eyes for a moment. 

She woke up a few hours later, not at all rested because of her restless sleep. At her side, Harry was always unconscious. The sisters came to relieve her and although she did not want to leave him, she gave up and went home to lie down and change. But she made a promise to be contacted as soon as Harry opened his eyes. 

Unfortunately, this did not happen. Jordan came to visit him. Harry's state remained stable, which at least did not lead to a deterioration. He again recommended that he go to the hospital for tests. He proposed to call an acquaintance of his who worked in the health sector and perhaps he could help them without asking too many questions. 

The sisters became more and more concerned about Harry's state of health which was not improving.  
The became so tired and desperate that they finally decided to seek help. Macy proposed to call Julian and if he could not help her, they would have made sure that Harry got visited by a doctor.

Macy tried to contact Julian but he did not answer her call, which was conceivable given his busy schedule. She promised to make another attempt. 

The evening arrived relatively quickly, bringing with it more fear and upset. Almost 24 hours had now passed. 

At the limit of strength and patience, the sisters convinced themselves to take him to the hospital. They called Jordan to ask him to try to contact that acquaintance of his. Once there, a small light lit up on the Demonboard, signaling activity in the very park where they had gone the night before. 

Maggie and Mel prepared to leave on a mission, stocking up on some potions. On the contrary, Macy remained motionless for a moment. She didn't like the idea of leaving Harry. However, with him was Jordan. So, although reluctantly, she followed the sisters. 

When they arrived at their destination, Macy found the demon from the night before with 4 other new friends of hers, intent on attacking unsuspecting girls. 

As if a destructive fury had suddenly taken hold of her, Macy went unchecked against the person responsible for Harry's current state and with an imaginable violence threw him several metres away from her. All the anger, concern and pain concentrated in her, manifesting itself in the form of aggressiveness and intensity of the repeated blows. 

Finally ,she lifted him up into the air, slowing his heartbeat and mentally crushing his bones all over the body. The demon screamed out in pain, emitting a huge sound. Then it threw it towards one of the biggest branches of a tree not so far away, piercing its heart and disintegrating it. The other demons were frightened by the impetuosity they had witnessed. The sisters themselves looked at Macy with eyes wide open with the shock of the moment. They didn't even have time to intervene, so Macy threw all 4 remaining demons to the ground and then lifted them into the air and applied the same fate to them as their friend. 

However, there was a lot of energy required and Macy, although he had tried to rest, had not had the opportunity to fully regain his strength. His attack was so less precise than the first. He eliminated two of the 4 demons. Unfortunately, however, he inadvertently hurled some of the thick, sharp branches at the sisters and girls, risking striking them. Fortunately, Mel managed to freeze the objects in flight, causing them to fall, and Maggie evaded her frightened victims. In the girls' eyes, Macy could see the terror. 

Exhausted and shocked by her own actions, Macy knelt down on the ground. Mel rushed to her for help, while Maggie made the girls leave, after using a memory eraser potion on them, in the hope that it would work as well as Harry's powers. 

Mel and Maggie exchanged a worried look. Macy's disproportionate reaction was clearly a consequence of what happened to Harry, and although they could understand it, it frightened them.


	2. The Attack

Laid on the sofa, Harry kept on sleeping blissfully. Jordan checked him time to time and his breath was as calm as his heartbeat was regular. 

The thing that worried Jordan the most was that he had no idea of what prevented Harry to wake up. He seemed in good shape and if it had been just a mild concussion, he could have already been awake. Because of that, he could just watch him unconscious. 

Jordan was new to the magic world and its rules; but he could understand the fear to expose a magical being to a human examination. Despite that, he would have preferred that Harry was checked by a doctor before it was too late. 

He shook his head in order to rid of those negative thoughts. Then, he began to look around a bit and noticed some books scattered around. He approached and opened some of them.  
Unfortunately, most of them were unreadable for him. Indeed, they should have been written in a language that only a witch might translate. 

Finally, he caught sight of an adventure book which laid open on the table. He started reading the first few sentences out loud. 

"There are two ways of seeing: with the body and with the soul. The body's sight can sometimes forget …” 

Before Jordan could finish the sentence, a man's voice next to him completed it.

"... but the soul remembers forever.". The tone used was deeper and more heartfelt than his own, almost theatrical. 

"Oh. Please. If you have to read Dumas, you have to do it with the right intonation. It can make all the difference." 

This voice belonged to Harry who was reciting by memory the text of Dumas' book. 

Jordan was amazed, incredulous that not only did the Whitelighter wake up, but that he knew that huge book so well that he recognized it and repeated its contents word for word. Jordan thought that Harry's brain must not have been damaged in this way. 

"Anyway, that is an interesting reading. The Count of MonteCristo. One of my favourite book." Harry smiled at him as Jordan helped him sit down. 

Harry felt dazed and confused. He struggled to keep his eyes open, due to a severe headache. He tried to get up, but could not keep his balance. Fortunately, Jordan helped him.  
He asked him to lie down and explained that he had received a severe hit to the head, which is why Jordan now wanted to do some tests. Although Harry seemed astonished by this approach, he said nothing and let him do it. 

On a neurological level, everything seemed fine. His eyesight, reflexes and language were normal. The balance was hesitant but it was understandable and therefore Jordan did not dwell on this. 

"Where am I?" Harry suddenly asked, looking around.

"We are in the command center. After the attack, the girls brought you here." 

"Girls? Attacks?”

"Yes. During the fight, you hit your head. It's normal that your memories are a little blurred." 

Harry nodded, finding this reasoning quite logical. However, nothing in that place seemed as familiar to him as that boy in front of him. He also wondered which girls he was talking about.  
Confused, Harry didn't know what to do. He was a White Angel and it was strange that he didn't remember some girls, perhaps his protégés. He thought of the Elders and wondered if perhaps it was a new assignment he had strangely forgotten about.  
"Do you feel ok, Harry? Do you want me to get you some water? You've slept a whole day. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"  
Harry nodded again, feeling a bit peckish.  
Jordan returned as soon as possible with a sandwich taken upstairs along with a fizzy drink. Harry's gaze was shocked, not conceiving how that could be considered a meal. However, he was hungry and ate as much as he was offered. Moving with immense effort, he preferred to remain seated. 

"Do you even have real tea in this place?" 

"I don't think so." Jordan replied, puzzled. Something in Harry's behaviour alarmed him. His constant looking around and treating him as if he didn't know him made him suspicious. It's true that there had been few opportunities for us to spend time together, but it seemed different to him. 

After some basic conversation, Harry asked about demons and Jordan mentioned the girls again, noting the lack of reaction on his part, as if he didn't know who he was talking about. 

"What is your role in this … command center? Are you a gatekeeper? You don't look like a Whitelighter to me."  
The question arose spontaneously for Harry and left Jordan stunned, who began to sense that something was wrong with him. Trying not to let him see it, he began to ask him questions.  
Unfortunately, it was clear that what had happened, should have had repercussions on Harry memory.

***

Back at the command center, Mel and Maggie tried to talk to Macy, who had clearly lost control during the fight. They were perturbed by her reaction and wanted to calm her down. 

For her part, though she was also upset by the aggressiveness of her actions, Macy avoided talking to her sisters, diverting the conversation and bringing it to Harry. 

When they arrived, Jordan came to meet them. He wore a perplexed expression, that kind of expression belonging to someone who has something to say but he does not know how to do it.  
Jordan tried to explain to the sisters what had occurred. However, he only had time to say Harry's name that he appeared just behind him. 

Despite his pale face and his clear difficulty to stand, Harry seemed fine. That image filled the hearts of the sisters with joy, especially Macy, who came directly to him, hugging him tightly, glad that he was alive and well. 

Macy's momentum almost made him lose his balance. She held him back from falling and she apologized, sketching a smile, with her eyes full of happiness. 

Harry looked at her strangely; but at the moment Macy didn't pay to it too much attention. Mel also came over to hug him. 

On the contrary, Maggie stood aside, sensing something strange. She looked at Jordan, whose face she read the worry on, and realized that unpleasant news was imminent. 

Maggie asked for explanations and Jordan told her what he had found out about the consequences of the head injury. 

"We have to take him to the hospital. This kid of memory loss may be a serious matter. What if it will be an irreversible state?" 

Jordan was right but that solution required some preparation to avoid problems. If it was a non-magical reason. But Macy seemed sure about that. No spells had been cast in this sense and in any case, she had not found any useful ones. Maggie thought about Macy and the effect this discovery might have on her. 

Meanwhile, a formal Harry thanked Macy and Mel for their affection, but at the same time tried to put both physical and emotional distance between them. The warmth of the embrace seemed familiar to him and these girls certainly treated him as an equal. However, he had no idea who they were. 

The tall, dark brown boy had hinted that the concussion had led to a loss of memory, but it was not necessarily a trap. 

Deep in his thoughts, Harry struggled to follow the speeches of those women as well as the thousands of questions they asked him. They invited him to sit on the couch again and told him how they had neutralized the demons, but they omitted Macy's outburst of anger. 

Harry seemed pleased with the result, although he almost seemed to disapprove of the somewhat rash use of potions and magic. In general, his attitude remained relatively cold and rigid, which made both Macy and Mel suspicious. Suddenly the sisters felt as if they were talking to the same Harry they had met two years earlier; the one who was still ironic, smiling, servile, but substantially detached. 

Harry clapped his hands and rubbed them together, as if he was about to start an important conversation. This same attitude brought them back to their first meeting in the attic, when he revealed to them that they were witches.

Mel and Macy exchanged a puzzled and worried look, especially Macy. 

"I'm glad you girls are all right. Thank you also for welcoming me. But I have to ask. Who are you?"

That question was a shower of frozen water on a cloudy day, after a small glimmer of sunshine.

"The young boy here told me that you are witches and I am your Whitelighter. I am really sorry to say that; but I unfortunately don't remember much. Because of that, I would be grateful if you could help me to fill the blanks.” Harry asked smiley with his unique manner. “I tried to get in touch with the Elders; but there must be something interfering with my powers. Perhaps the blow has weakened me in that sense too". Harry kept on speaking whilst adjusting his shirt better.

That revelation left Macy and Mel stunned, completely overwhelmed by the realization that the man in front of them, their Whitelighter, their friend and even more for some of them, had no memory of them and because of that he was treating them like strangers.

At that moment, Maggie approached both of them and with an excuse drove them away, which left Jordan to keep Harry company.

"Memory loss." Macy repeated, incredulously, with her voice choked by the confusion of her own emotions.

"That's right. Jordan says it frequently occurs after a head injury."

"The memory loss could be caused by an intracanic hematoma." Macy suggested, looking at the sisters. Then, seized with uncontrollable agitation, she began to walk forward backwards, driving both Mel and Maggie crazy, who struggled to keep up with that compulsive and neurotic movement. However, they dared not say anything to her, fully understanding her sister's suffering, whose feelings for Harry they now knew.

"A head injury can cause an accumulation of blood inside the brain or between the brain and the cranial bones. Of course, among the various symptoms, besides the loss of memory, there is a state of confusion, difficulty in speech, headache, paralysis. Jordan said he's otherwise fine, right?"

Macy raised her eyes in the direction of Maggie who nodded, having understood only the last part of the question. Rationalizing the problem, looking at it from a scientific point of view, was Macy's way of dealing with new or frightening situations. Reorganising ideas also helped her to keep her emotions under control. Macy's obvious state of shock and strong concern was evident in his face as well as in his behaviour and movements. The sisters let her vent in her own way, just listening to her and nodding when questioned, hoping to respond correctly.

"Well. It is very likely that a pressure is applied to the areas of the brain that govern short-term to long-term memory. It may absorb itself or surgery may be necessary. He needs a CT scan or an MRI. I know it is risky; but we really need to take him to hospital.” Macy jabbered nervously. “If only Julian would take his phone. It is our last chance. I need him to answer to the damn phone." Macy blurted out, raising her voice slightly. 

"Macy, we'll figure something out. Now we don’t need to panic. We have to breath and calm down." Maggie reached out her arm and squeezed her hand hard to comfort her.

"Though it may take time, everything will work out. Harry is still Harry and the memory will come back. The important thing is that he's all right otherwise." Mel reassured her.  
Macy sighed, trying to remain lucid and positive. It was said to be what Harry would tell her. "There's always a solution," she thought. "It's not too late." 

"He hasn't forgotten everything. He knows about magic and that he is a Whitelighter. Jordan says that according to Harry, we are in 2018. He doesn't recognize us. That could be explained if his last memories are from before we met. Even before our mother died." Maggie explained in a calm voice, pinched about her mother's memory.

"We have to figure out exactly what he remembers in order to help him and to fill the blanks." Mel proposed. "It can't be easy for him to be here either, with people he doesn't know and without some of his memories."

Mel was right. Blinded by her grief, Macy hadn't thought about how Harry might feel. She felt guilty about it. 

She took a deep breath and with the support of her sisters, all three returned to Harry to try to understand what and how much she remembered. 

Right now, in addition to the examinations, it was essential for them to enter Harry's mind.

"Afterwards I will call Julian back. But if he doesn't answer or help us, we really need to find a way to get into a hospital," said Macy categorically. 

The image of them on a mission as infiltrators in a hospital had something comical about it and made them all smile briefly.

***

"Your last memory dates back to 2018. Before you met us and told us that we were the Charmed Ones!" Maggie summed up by addressing Harry. 

"Are you the Charmed Ones? The witches who are destined to save the world. The most powerful trio that ever existed. It is an honour to meet you and to serve you.” Harry sketched a bow. “The Elders must have really appreciated my work to give me such a prestigious assignment." He jumped as happy as a child in front of a Christmas’s gift. He felt proud of his accomplishment, just like the day he met them. 

Noticing the expression on the girls' faces, Harry made a demeanour. "I am so sorry. Enthusiasm took over." 

He straightened his back and he cleared up his voice.

"Unfortunately, it's true, I have no memory of the events of the last two years. I feel bad for that." 

Harry showed the girls the date in the newspaper brought to him by Jordan, which showed the year 2020. Shocked, he really didn't remember anything. 

"Do you remember our mother, Marisol Vera?" Harry looked up at Mel.

"Your mother is Marisol Vera? Yes, she is. She's a very lovely lady. An Elder.“ 

"It was ..." Maggie said with a voice. 

Harry stared at her in dismay, thinking he hadn't got it right. The veil of pain on the girls' faces, however, made him think again and was a confirmation for him of the sincerity of that statement.  
That news saddened him enormously. In his mind he had seen it not so long before. 

"I am very sorry." Harry said in a calm voice and a real expression of sorrow on his face. The features softened, although the look immediately became serious. 

"But I remember she had two daughters with her and..." 

"She had another daughter. Me." Macy concluded without letting him finish. Harry stared at her, nodded, not so surprised by the information. 

"I see." He put his hand under his chin and rubbed his fingers across his jaw. Then he lowered his head, reflecting deeply on what he had just discovered. 

"How did it happen?" He asked quietly. "and what about the Elders? They know about this loss, I suppose. That's why they must have sent me to you. I think we should warn them of this unfortunate situation for which I truly apologise." 

"She was killed, to be exact." Mel said almost in anger at the memory of how she was betrayed by someone she trusted. 

"Killed? Your mother was one of the most powerful witches in the world. How was that possible?" Harry looked at her astonished, incredulous at what he had just heard. 

"You should ask Charity!" Mel replied stingingly. "Too bad she's not here anymore either. Perhaps we should say luckily." 

That news shocked him deeply, perhaps even more than the first. In his mind and perhaps even in his heart, Charity had been, or perhaps still was, a woman he had loved. This awareness saddened Macy, who could not help but notice the effect of this revelation on Harry, a mixture of shock, sorrow and restrained pain. 

Harry brought a hand to his mouth, almost as if he wanted to hold back the words, as there were no appropriate ones. He let himself fall on the sofa, behind him, clearly upset by the discovery. 

"It is not possible. I have forgotten my protégées. The death of Marisol and of ... “ 

Harry could not finish the sentence. He couldn’t pronounce that name without feeling a deep pain in the chest. If he would have admitted out loud her disappearance, it would have made it real and at that moment it all seemed too much to deal with. 

After a moment of discomfort, he put on his clothes and tried to put on a good face. He was a Whitelighter and he was not allowed showing such weakness in front of his protégées. That is why he stood up, straightening his back to get his act together. 

"I beg your pardon. Excuse my emotional behaviour. It is not appropriate. I could say that it depends on the blow I received, but the truth is that I am a bit upset by all those news. I dare say upset, because of a certain connection with one of the people in question." 

"You mean, the story between you and Charity. We know." Macy explained, trying to convey her understanding to him, although the mere thought of him with another woman almost caused her an impulse of jealousy. 

Uncomfortable, Harry simply looked at her and smiled faintly. He felt vulnerable. Those girls clearly knew a lot about him, while he couldn't even remember their names if it hadn't been for the boy present when he woke up. 

"You know a lot about me." He finally admitted, sketching a forced smile. "We had to know each other well. In that case you can tell me who treated me. I don’t have any head injury. Do I need to thank one of my fellows Whitelighter?" 

"No. I did it. I used an improvised healing potion, given to the urgency. I had to hurry, but it worked." 

"Sorry. Did you just say 'an improvised healing potion'?" Harry squadroned her, taking an almost reprimanding attitude, which were familiar to Mel, especially at the beginning of their acquaintance.

"Take it easy, Harry. I know you don’t remember; but that it is something we have already talked about. You made clear your point of view of the subject and you just need to know that we agreed to disagree on the matter. Therefore, I simply chose to ignore it and take the initiative." Mel replied smiling, unwittingly challenging him as she did long time before when he had made such an observation. 

For a moment, that exchange of jokes sounded familiar to Harry. That feeling of déjà vu, however, vanished immediately. 

"You seem like a very determined witch to me. You know, you remind me of another protégée of mine. She was passionate, talented and stubborn, just like you. However, certain imprudence can cost. I guess she didn't learn her lesson well, despite the experience." 

"Are you talking about Fiona?" Mel interrupted him. In the past, he had spoken to him about Fiona, calling her the reason why he had become the White Angel he was today, or rather yesterday. 

To unravel between the past remembered and the past forgotten, in the present was quite confusing for everyone.

"You know her story as well" Harry said, taken aback. 

"You told us about it, Harry." Mel replied. 

"It's a rather unpleasant and sad story, but I learned from it. I became more vigilant, more protective. If I am your Whitelighter, I promise I will take the best care of you. I assure you." 

With one hand on his chest, as if he were taking an oath, Harry moved quickly. This sudden gesture caused him a slight loss of balance. His state had certainly improved but he was still suffering from dizziness. Macy rushed instinctively to subdue him. At that touch, Harry quickly withdrew, looking at her almost uncomfortable with the confidence shown. This hurt her. 

"We know. You already do." Macy confirmed. 

Her sweet, frightened look had an unknown effect on Harry, which she couldn't help but avoid so as not to feel constantly unbalanced, as if at the mercy of unknown emotions. In her presence he felt driven by an incredible need to reassure and protect her, more than with other girls. 

"In any case, I think it is appropriate to contact the Elders. They must know what has happened. They can help us. They will also be able to explain my task to me and perhaps help me with the memory issue. 

The sisters exchanged an eloquent look. He should also be informed about the departure of the Elders and other important events of the previous year such as the resurrection and then death of Fiona and the return and then departure of the Source. 

"Unfortunately, also the Elders are no more and you are an Angel let's say independent. In reality you are the last White Angel and watch over us." Maggie explained to him trying to use a reassuring tone, considering the content of the information. 

The communication took place in a calm and thoughtful manner but this did not prevent Harry from taking another blow. 

"What do you mean the Elders are gone? How could I forget that?" 

Harry took his head in his hands and had to sit down again. This was just too much. 

After telling him broadly what happened the previous year, they agreed to leave further updates such as the existence of a Darklighter and everything that had happened since they had arrived in Seattle through the portal until later. They simply explained the destruction of the Book of Shadows and the opening of the portal, all equally shocking news. 

From Harry's reaction, his tense body, the pulled features, it was clear that he needed time to digest everything. Everything was so different from how he remembered leaving it, almost too much to be true.

The sisters offered him to go home, take a nice bath and rest. The next day they would continue to update him gradually. 

However, Harry did not feel up to it. The information received had been very much and difficult to assimilate. 

All this had considerably destabilised him. He asked if he could stay there, perhaps alone, to have time to recover. 

Unable to leave him alone, Macy asked the sisters to go, proposing to stay with Harry if he needed anything. So, for the second night in a row Macy prepared to sleep at the command center on a cot, this time in another room. Harry, clearly dazed, did not object.


	3. On the Hunt

As the night went by, Harry and Macy struggled to sleep. 

Harry felt more and more confused and overwhelmed by what it was revealed to him and what tomorrow could bring. Therefore, he moved around a lot before finally falling asleep. The discovery of the Elders’ death, as well as Charity's betrayal, resounded in his ears like an inaudible hiss. Deep inside, he knew he could trust those girls who had greeted him with such affection; but things were so unreal that he needed to verify the truthfulness of the information. 

Contrary to the previous night, Macy was able to rest better and sleep a little more. However, she couldn’t stop thinking of Harry. He was just a few steps away from her, she could hear him breath and move. She was happy that he was alive but the fact that he didn't remember her made her very sad. She instinctively thought about what he would have said to her in such a situation. She was convinced that he would have reminded her not only to focus on the bad things, but also to celebrate the victories. The fact that he was alive and healthy, it was something to celebrate.

That morning she got up early and went checking on Harry. He seemed to be sleeping blissfully on the sofa. She approached him and caressed his cheek briefly, feeling the warmth of his skin. His face had regained a normal color. 

Before he could wake up, Macy decided to go upstairs and bring them breakfast. She knew Harry so well that she was sure that he would have enjoyed starting the day in style.  
Indeed, since he had moved into their house over a year ago, he had established his own tradition to make breakfast for everyone at home as soon as he could. Once in Seattle, this breakfast ritual extended to the command center and it became a great occasion to spend some time together alone in intimacy. On those occasions, Macy had learned how to please Harry. 

In the neighborhood, there was a bakery which sold delicious brownies that Harry liked to call "his little sins of gluttony". She also knew where to find a high quality of Tea even for someone like Harry. Before leaving, she posed Harry's cup on the table, with the hope it would bring back some memories.

After she had bought the brownies, which were still warm in the bag, and she had chosen the best quality of English Breakfast Tea; she ran back to the SafeSpaceSeattle. In the kitchen she got a thermos of hot water. Just as she was making her way to the technical room, from which she would have access to the command center, she made an unexpected encounter.

"Hello, Macy." She heard a male voice coming from behind a pylon.

Macy turned around and saw Julian coming towards her smiling, dressed casually as usual.

"Hello!" She replied in a surprised voice as he approached to kiss her on the cheek. 

Because of all the staff in her hands, she couldn't move freely and by accident their lips touched briefly which caused Macy a deep sense of uneasiness.

"I saw you were looking for me." Julian continued quietly, ignoring Macy's various distance signals. 

"What do you think if you talk about it over a coffee? It is on me, of course." He proposed, smiling.

At that moment, Macy remembered her different calls and their reason. Although the situation had been resolved, following the memory loss, it may have been desirable for Harry to undergo some examination and Julian could provide her with the equipment.

"Yes, it is true. I would like that. But now is not a good time. I'm a bit busy. Can we talk about it later, maybe in the afternoon?"

At that moment Julian looked at her and noticed the bags and the thermos, understanding from their size and capacity that they were not meant to be purchased for one person. Although Julian was used to Macy's elusive and direct way, always caught up in something, he couldn't help but wonder if this time there was something more than a family emergency, a motivation used practically all the time to justify her disappearances.

"Breakfast among sisters?" Julian then investigated.

"Not quite." Macy replied quickly and then she repented. 

On one hand, a few hours before, she was about to ask him for a favor. Therefore, it would have been nice to be kind. On the other hand, she felt an urge to come back at the command center because she didn’t want to let Harry alone. However, she thought that she should have enough time to have a quick cup of coffee with Julian. 

"You know what. For you I have time for a cup of coffee." Macy flattered him. Julian smiled happily and sat down at a table where they brought two cups of coffee.

While they were waiting for the order, Macy asked Julian if he was there for work. While nodding, he took her hand and squeezed her gently. That simple gesture shown what had been their intimacy. It made her understand that her call had been decisive for his arrival today. Macy felt flattered and embarrassed at the same time. Then, they ended up talking about science and the latest discoveries in the molecular field.

*** 

In the meantime, while Macy was out shopping for breakfast, Harry woke up and instinctively took his hand to his cheek as if he felt the warmth of a familiar touch hovering in the air.

That morning, he felt better than the day before. He got up invigorated, without any headaches or dizziness. He looked around, inspecting that place a little more familiar, but still foreign.

In his tour he realised that he was alone. Out of curiosity he tried to orbit and realized that for the moment he could only turn around and move a little.

His attention was then captured by a cup with drawn birds, placed on one of the tables in the room, together with another cup, a large white teapot, saucers on one of which were cut lemon slices, and the sugar bowl.

"Finally, someone who knows how to use it." Harry thought, noting the essentials for tea and an appropriate breakfast. Then, he frowned for a moment. Those things must have been prepared by the girl with curly black hair and dark eyes, so intense as to be a tantalizing mystery that she still couldn't solve.

Next to one of the cups was a handwritten note. Harry took it and read it.

"Good morning Harry. I hope you could have rested. I went out for a moment to buy something for breakfast. Please. Wait for me. I'll be right back. Macy."

"Macy." He whispered, remembering the girl's name. At the mere sound of her name, pronounced by him, accelerated his heartbeat for a moment, which left him a little destabilized because his unexpected reaction. He had to admit that, since he had seen her the day before, that woman was able to shake something in him, something unknown and partly terrifying because of her unusuality, at least as far as he could remember.

Although he had been asked not to move, Harry was tired of standing still in that place. Intent on stretching his legs, he decided to climb the stairs and take a little walk. He found himself in a corridor overlooking a large room. Around several shops and above it the sign SafeSpaceSeattle. Nothing in that place seemed so familiar to him. Suddenly he heard Macy's voice. As he was captured, he followed that enchanting sound and suddenly saw her.

Macy was wearing the same clothes as the day before, just like he was. On impulse he lifted his back and with his hands he made the gesture of ironing his shirt as if to make himself more presentable.

As he approached her, he noticed that she was not alone. In front of her was a handsome man in his 30’s with wavy hair and casual clothes. 

He stopped suddenly, motionless as if petrified, his mouth half-open with amazement and unable to say or do anything. While staring them, it felt troubled by emotion. Unexpectedly, that scene touched his heart in a way he didn’t know was possible. Something unknow was moving deep inside him. 

The eye slipped over the man’s hands, which was holding hers with an such intimate gesture that left him breathless as a punch in the gut. The man body language shown clearly his involvement, especially his way of contemplating her beauty.

"And how he couldn’t." Harry found himself thinking; but he immediately tried to shed that thought away. 

He felt destabilized by an emotional discharge and invaded by a violent and unexpected impulse. He would almost say he was jealous of the situation. This seemed to him to be rationally impossible, being a Whitelighter and being her protégé. He wondered what was happening to him and why he suddenly felt emotionally suffering. 

He could not complete the thought that he had as a failure. Because of this he had to stand on the edge of a nearby wall and then turn around and rest his back completely against the wall. A sudden twinge in his head forced him to close his eyes and bring his hand to his temples. He felt like he was failing and then suddenly sequential images with a common denominator appeared in his mind: Macy.

As in a slow-motion video, several scenes appeared in his head.

In the first one Harry saw the same man kissing Macy and she kissed him back. 

That vision caused a sharp pain in his chest, as if he were pierced by a thousand sharp, deadly needles. It was as if he was reliving that moment and everything connected to it. He felt as if it were now, that dull but deep pain that gripped his heart, almost as if it were crushing it. 

All this took his breath away, forcing him to concentrate to remember how to breathe in some oxygen. In him there was an unstoppable sense of possession towards that woman, unknown to him, as well as the perceptible presence of jealousy in him. Filled with this mad flow of feelings, he let himself go to them, perplexed and incredulous. 

Then came a second one. He saw himself again in a kitchen, always in the presence of Macy, who was holding a potion.

"You have drink with him?" Harry asked, with a pleading look and fear of the answer in his heart.

"It is a dinner, actually." Macy replied. "Wish me luck!"

The suffering was so intense that he could feel it as it was just happening. 

Immediately, he felt intensified those shaking feelings that he did not rationally conceive of belonging to him. He saw himself bending over and supporting himself at the kitchen counter, as if deprived of his own strength. Unable to control himself, he was invaded by a mixed grip of despair and anger caused by the view of her leaving with another man. The truth was that he wanted to keep her by his side and to hold her and never let her leave again. 

In the third and last scene, we saw Macy in the command room, in front of him again, with his hair tied up and a black shirt. The atmosphere was tense between them, full of silences and unspoken reprimands. He seemed almost annoyed by something.

With decisive step, Harry saw himself walking towards her, using a firm and partly altered tone: 

"Macy. I take care of my affairs. You take care of yours." 

Harry saw himself walking away; almost angry. The situation was difficult and left him without a foothold, struggling with the impossibility of getting what he wanted and the need to try to look at something else like the desire to no longer feel so at the mercy of events. 

“Wait. What? What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means that there's a handsome millionaire waiting for your call."

His voice sounded irritated and then nothing. 

Harry felt incredibly weak and confused. He realized they must have been fragments of his memory. Yet he couldn't understand how they belonged to him. The emotions he had perceived had been strong and overwhelming, it was impossible to be wrong about their meaning. Those memories were a clear sign that he knew both this woman and her sisters. However, all those feelings, so new, presented him with a picture of a man who was different from what he remembered to be. What had happened to him in those last two years? 

"She is my protégée." He repeated it to himself, reproaching himself for his thoughts and shocked by his own behaviour.

Prey to the internal wave created by all those new sensations, Harry decided to go back at the command center. In doing so, he realised he could not get back. The door was closed and it was necessary to have a badge.

He orbited beyond the door where he had to surrender because he found himself in front of a wall with no other doors. Surely there was a protection spell that he did not remember and so he decided to do the only thing that made sense to him. He had to go to the Elders, to Charity. Everything was so unusual, so maybe it was all a trap. He didn't believe this hypothesis either, but he felt the need to try. He had to verify when he was told. He tried to orbit in a place he knew. Being weak, however, at first he only managed to get out of the building in a city as foreign to him as himself.

***

Macy looked at her mobile phone to check the time. Some time had passed since she had left the command center and she began to feel the urge to return to Harry. Not wanting to be rude, however, she lingered a little longer and started playing with the necklace. 

"Are you all right? Do you seem a little distracted?" Julian asked him, noting her attitude. 

"Excuse me, Julian. They're waiting for me!" She finally said.

"Right. Breakfast with your sisters. I'll let you go." 

"Actually... " Macy replied, looking down. "It doesn't matter. It was good to see you and talk to you. Maybe I'll speak to you later about that matter I'd like to talk to you about. But I really have to go now. If the water isn't warm enough yet, who wants to hear the Master of The." She sketched a forced smile. 

Julian grasped the meaning behind the sentence. "Tell me now what you need." 

"Don't worry, it can wait." 

Seeing the insistence in Julian's eyes, he decided to ask him for the medical device that he readily provided. 

"Is it always for that sick friend of yours? The one you've already told me about?" 

"Yes, it's always him. The problem is a bit different, but he is still not well. Thank you very much for your help." 

"No problem at all. Anything for you and your friends. Because he's a friend, right?"  
Julian's question was subtle yet straightforward and embarrassed Macy who didn't know what to answer, not wanting to hurt him substantially. 

At that moment he realized he had never really broken up with Julian. After the phone call she had had to make to him in the presence of her aunt, he suggested she try anyway. Macy was clear in her behaviour but perhaps she should have been more honest and transparent. Julian did not deserve ambiguous situations and neither did Harry or her. 

But Macy did not have time to answer the phone and Julian's phone rang, interrupting the moment. 

When the call was over, looking disappointed, Julian informed her that he had to go quickly to resolve a matter and settled it quickly, leaving her a little destabilised. 

"As soon as I'm done, I'll make two or three calls to get you the equipment, okay?" 

In a hurry, he kissed her on the forehead, leaving her alone. "He is not just a friend." she said to herself. Sooner or later she had to talk to Julian about it.

*** 

When she arrived in the command center, she immediately went to the table she had prepared for breakfast. She noticed that her note was missing, so she went quickly to the library, happy to talk to Harry. 

Unfortunately, however, she found no one. She searched for him everywhere, she called him loudly, without success. There was no trace of Harry. 

She thought about the fact that he had woken up and could not find anyone. Macy felt a sense of guilt. She shouldn't have left him alone; even though she had written to him that she would be right back and waiting for her. 

She called the sisters and informed them what had happened. They would join her immediately, as soon as they were ready. 

After a moment of panic, she forced herself to reflect and remembered a potion with the effect of revealing a significant moment of an object: Essence Extraction Spell. 

In that case, in order to see Harry's last movements, she would have to modify it slightly. Although she did not possess the art of improvisation, the creation of potions had a chemical basis, and she was ironclad in that. She came up with something. 

At the work table she began to mix the various ingredients, adding a little aromatic calamus and birch essence. She took Harry's favorite cup and pronounced: Revela su Cammino. 

The spell worked and the memory of Harry appeared before Macy’s eyes. She saw him approach the table and take the cup, smiling. After reading her note, he had headed for the exit. 

Macy then ran out of the command center and reused the spell. Unfortunately, this time it didn't work, which didn't surprise Macy so much, since the cup hadn't left the room and it could only show her what it was around the object. 

She looked around and tried to use the spell in the place itself, hoping that she could see Harry's last pass. 

The spell was activated; however, it showed an image of both Harry and her. They were the last people to have been there in the last few hours. In doing so she caught a glimpse of two distinct sequences: one of her going out and then coming back in and one with Harry going in and then standing there in front of the door and then he suddenly disappeared. It seemed to her that he had orbited but she could not say that for sure. She also knew that, although he had recovered, he had not fully regained his strength. 

Anyway, given the confusing and imprecise result, Macy thought it was useless to try again out of there and she adopted the old way and went out looking for him all over the SeattleSpaceCentre, looking far and wide without success. 

All of a sudden, she felt her shoulder touched by a strong hand. She turned around in the hope that it was Harry. Unfortunately, the person in front of her was Julian and she couldn’t hide her disappointment.


	4. Missing

Harry was lost, in the middle of a city which was still unexplored for him. He didn't know what to do except hiding in the first secluded alleyway. 

His back squeezed against a filthy wall, he tried stabilizing his heartbeat, which was accelerated because of the unexpected reality with which he was confronted. 

He briefly observed the place, but he didn’t recognize anything about it. He had managed to get out of the building and wandered around the city without half, hoping to find a clue that would connect him to his life. He was absorbed in his thoughts and risked being run over, so now, after the scare, he had stopped to regain his strength and try to orbit again. 

He thought back to Charity and the Elders and, with all the strength left to him, projected himself into their lair. Reaching the destination was not easy and required several attempts. In the end he succeeded and what he found was a grotesque spectacle. 

The place was crumbling, clearly uninhabited for some time. The cylinder tower, on several floors, with several balconies from which the Elders used to talk, was always standing but the energy emanated was different. The place was austere and clearly abandoned. The design with the star and magical symbols on the floor of the lower floor were visible, though ruined, as were the walls. If it had not been for those memories that still existed, he would never have said that this could have been the room where the Elders gathered to deliberate. Everything in that place had the smell of death. 

A stain on the floor caught his attention. It was a dried patch of irregularly shaped, apparently reddish in color. He bent down to touch it and as had happened before, in the SafeSpaceSeattle lobby, he had a further insight into his past. 

As few images projected into his mind, Harry saw himself in a corner of the room, with the three sisters, running inwards. In the center of the room, the bodies of three women in white tunics were lying on the floor, motionless. They were Elders. A dark-haired boy, wearing a leather jacket, and the demonic gaze attacked another Elder and stabbed her. 

In his mental picture appeared Macy, who lifted the murderer with a wave of her hand, preventing him from finishing the work. 

"Harry. Heal Silver.” Macy ordered.

"You can't hold me forever." The demon mocked them.

Harry ran to the Elder and then reached out his hand to the girls. "Let's go." 

"No. Just go. Harry. She's the only one left." Mel replied. 

Harry felt conflicted. On the one hand, he could feel a sense of protection for the girls, who didn't want to leave alone in that dangerous situation. On the other hand, he had a moral duty to protect the last Elder and so he ended up orbiting away only with her, although this choice cost him dearly. 

The violence of that moment resonated in Harry's soul as if it had just happened. He let himself fall to the ground dead weight, dismayed. He realized the truth: everything the girls told him had to be true. Not that he had doubted it before, but now he was certain that they had not lied to him. The Elders were all dead. But then how was it possible that he was alive, being a Whitelighter created by them and what had become of Charity. She was dead too, but how. In that fragment of memory, he had not seen her. 

He massaged his temples and struggled to remember. He felt her body tense, contracting even more. So she lay down completely on the floor, with her face upwards and began to breathe slowly, rhythmically, in order to calm herself. Focused on breathing, he was able to briefly detach himself from that place and in doing so his mind gave him access to other memories, memories of Charity. 

He and Charity, together, in a place similar to an underground cave. Several inscriptions were engraved on the walls and Harry was near one of them, with his hand resting on a runic symbol, illuminated at his touch to transmit energy to him. 

Charity was in the middle of the room, wearing a red cloak. She really looked terrified. 

"Make it quick. She can find me." 

Suddenly Fiona really appeared, the protege he thought he'd lost. Seeing her, even if only in his mind, was a blow to Harry. He saw her enter the room through a portal formed by green energy. 

"When my sister is right; she is right!" said Fiona, whose hands gave off discharges. 

"No." Charity shouted.

"Fiona. No." Harry pleaded with her. 

Their pleas were useless. Fiona hurled her energy attack at Charity, wounding her to death under Harry's helpless and incredulous eyes. 

"See you soon, Harry." Fiona greeted him in a triumphant tone, disappearing into the vortex as quickly as she had arrived. 

An upset Harry bent over Charity, taking her in his arms. 

"Hang on. I'm going to heal you.” Harry tried to use his powers but they didn't work. He was almost in tears, overwhelmed by the sadness of the moment.

"No." Charity whispered. With the last remaining strength, he took his hand. "Harry. Know that I have always loved you." 

Harry shook his head and kept on denying it, until in his arms, Charity drew his last breath. 

The memory of Charity's death hurt him in the way one is accustomed to suffer the passing of a loved one to whom one must say goodbye suddenly. Tears wet his face, which turned red with emotion. He sat down on the floor, inscribing his legs. 

He breathed deeply. He wiped his tears with one hand, wondering how this was possible. He was reminded of the girls' stories and how Fiona had not really died as he believed. On the contrary, she had betrayed them and led them to the return of the Source. 

The sisters had told him about Charity's betrayal too, and as if he had recalled her memories, he relived the moment of revelation. 

He saw himself again in the Vortex, in the company of Maggie and Mel. As soon as he arrived he saw Macy on the ground and Charity standing in front of her, turning to call him, his face surprised and at the same time alarmed by who was caught in the act. 

"Macy. Are you ok?” Maggie asked, worried. 

“Harry.” Charity pleaded him with her eyes as if they caught her out.

"You have to stop her. She killed mom." Macy yelled.

The news shocked Harry who remained motionless, speechless. 

When Charity made to get close, Mel kicked her in the ribs and dropped her. Maggie headed straight for Macy to help her. 

When Charity pulled out her bright whip with the intention of attacking Mel, Harry caught himself in between the two and was violently bounced to the ground. Macy and Maggie came to his rescue. 

In the meantime, Mel continued to fight with Charity by punching and kicking her several times until she used a magic barrier emitted by her hands to defend herself. Then she fought back and got the better of her. With one hand she lifted Mel by the neck and at that point it was Maggie who intervened. Macy activated a symbol on the wall and urged the sisters to do the same. Charity stood helpless in front of the magical energy emitted by the three luminous symbols that flowed through the sisters and reached her, lifting her to the centre of the room. 

"Harry." Charity pleaded him. "Help me."

"I've never really known you at all." Harry replied, wounded and disgusted by the reality he had learned. 

Then, Charity fell to the ground, stripped of her powers. 

Those revelations of his past shown him a very different picture of himself and his journey. It encapsulated the sense of his change and the evolution of his personality. Above all, the awareness of the truthfulness of those facts had triggered in him a win go change which modified his own perception of things. He found himself thinking that the only place he now had to go was to the Charmed Ones. From the very first moment, he felt he had faith in them, as well as a need to protect them and a sense of belonging and family. 

After some rest, he would have tried again to orbit to return to the command room or at least to the building from which he had come out. 

*** 

"Macy, are you ok?" Julian asked her, worried when he saw her face red from running far and wide through the centre. 

"He's gone." She mumbled as if the weight of this truth prevented to speak. 

"Who?" Julian asked her. 

"Harry." She answered as if it were something obvious. The reality, however, was that Macy had never said that name in front of Julian and he was perplexed for a moment.

Macy was visibly concerned as if her own life depended on finding that person. 

"Is Harry your friend? The one who needs medical care?" 

"Yes, he is. Excuse me. I don't have time to explain. I need to find him. He's not himself right now and he may be in danger." 

She hurried away when Julian held her by an arm, leading her to turn towards him again. 

"Calm down, Macy. I can help you." He grabbed her hands, which she instinctively pulled away. "How?" she replied in a skeptical tone. 

"Let's sit down for a minute and explain me. We'll find a solution." 

"The only solution is to find him." he replied, dryly. 

It was clear from Macy's behavior that she was deeply concerned about the man's disappearance, which Julian realized must have been much more important than she had ever told him. 

Panicked, Macy ended up explaining briefly to Julian what had happened. 

"He suffered a concussion. That's why you need a portable recovery. You could have taken him to the hospital." 

Macy remained silent and looked down. 

"If this is about insurance coverage, I can help you." 

Macy looked up and didn't answer, letting Julian believe that what he inferred was true. To Macy, Julian looked like a good person and it cost him to lie to him but he had to protect his secret and   
Harry's secret. 

"It is clear that you care very much about your friend's health, so I will speed up the process to get the machine. “

"No. It doesn't matter. If I don't find him, the equipment will be useless." 

Bent over herself, Macy kept rubbing her hands nervously and playing with the necklace. 

"Maybe I can help you with that, too. One of my companies has developed facial recognition software that can help you find people. It is designed to help the police in the search for missing   
persons. I can make a phone call to get access to local cameras. The only thing is that you will have to file a missing person report." 

"No." Macy rushed back. Realizing the speed of the response and what it might have made Julian think, he tried to calm down. 

"I thank you." She continued in a quieter voice. "You are very kind but I don't want to take advantage of your generosity like this. You have already offered to give me access to a very expensive piece of equipment and I know how your aunt feels about certain gestures," Macy pointed out, blurring the corners. 

"Don't worry about my aunt or take advantage of my generosity. If you need it, I'm happy to help you." 

Despite his insistence, Macy did not give in. He couldn't afford to file a missing persons report for Harry, and given his ability to orbit, being spied on could put them all in danger. 

"Thank you, Julian. But that's all right. Now it's better if I keep looking for him. My sisters will come and help me." 

"You want me to help you? Show me a picture of him."

At that moment, Macy realized she didn't have any and she wouldn't anyway. 

Seeing her hesitant and anxious to go, Julian couldn't resist making sure of something that no longer seemed suspicious to him. 

"Who is this friend of yours? A relative?" 

Surprised by the question, Macy remained silent for a moment, looking at Julian's face, which seemed allusive to her. 

"No. He's not my relative, but he's like family. It's a bit complicated." She ended up saying. 

Julian looked at her on an angle, bending his head slightly as if he wanted to study her better. 

"Family as brother style or something more? In that case it would be better without blood ties." He pointed out in a candid but subtly provocative voice. 

Macy observed him carefully. That allusion between the lines had made her uncomfortable, not knowing how to respond. 

"He is a bit like my guardian Angel." She said in a calm tone as her gaze softened at the thought of Harry and what he represented to her. 

Julian smiled at her, softened by Macy's statement, who clearly cared for the man. 

"Surely he is a very special person for you." He added, determined to set the record straight. 

"Yes, he is. As I said, it's a bit complicated." Macy explained. 

"Look, I'm a big boy and I can handle certain things. I like you and I'd like to get serious with you, but if there's someone else I'd like to know. Who is Harry really for you? Are you with him?" 

"No!" Macy replied, hastily raising both hands as if defending himself from his own fantasy, denying it for fear of regretting its absence. 

The suddenness of the reaction made Julian almost well hopeful, but he remained skeptical. 

"We are not together." Macy pointed out, looking towards the hands now resting on his legs, in the hope of not betraying his nervousness. 

"Listen. I'm sorry Julian. You're right. It's not easy to answer because the truth is that I don't know either. The only thing that matters to me now is finding him. I wish we could have had this conversation another time, but maybe it's better this way. You are an intelligent, generous, handsome man. I love talking about science with you. You stimulate me and it's beautiful." 

"Do you want to break up with me or ask me to marry you? " Julian ironized. 

Macy bursted out laughing and this partly relieved the tension of the moment. 

"What I want to tell you is that unfortunately, regardless of everything, there is no future between us. I'm sorry." 

"It is because of … this Harry, isn’t it?" 

"No..." She answered instinctively. And then she continued: "...and yes. The truth is that it just can't work between us. And Harry … Harry is just Harry. It’s complicated." 

"Complicated. You already said that. How is it complicated?" 

"It's hard to explain. I'm a little confused. This is a particular moment in my life. I'm struggling with a lot of things and I think I am not so keen on adapting. Besides, when it comes to emotions, I feel out of my comfort zone. I prefer science." she admitted sincerely. 

"I understand. Thank you for your honesty. Anyway, let me tell you that I don't see anything complicated about it. I think you know what you want and who you want better than you think." Julian's gaze was serene. Macy was happy that Julian could take this as he did. His reaction was very mature. 

As absurd as that situation might have been, this honest conversation with Julian helped Macy to realize the deepness of her feelings. She could finally do some clarity on what she wanted and who she really desired by her side. The fear of losing Harry was so intense than it clouded all her others fears, forcing her to admit she had no more excuses to damper her feelings. 

Indeed, as Julian himself had made her understand, she should follow her heart and take some risk. She knew how she felt about Harry and it was clear that she wanted to be with him more than she would have ever admitted until now. 

Although she still felt as if she was skiting on a thin ice road, she was no more afraid to fall because she knew that she was not alone anymore. Harry would have been by her side and he would have done everything to help her. She was ready to walk through the myriad of emotions she had so far repressed and face all her own fears. She was gradually gaining more and more courage and determination. 

She had to find him in order to help him recover and then, she could have gone further in the relationship with him.

***

The concern about Harry’s disappearance grew more and more every minute. The idea of Harry, who was alone, lost and without memories, oppressed her mind.   
Although Julian had once again offered to help her, she had refused, continuing her search on her own, at least until the arrival of the sisters. 

"Any news of Harry?" Maggie asked Macy. 

"No. I've looked for him everywhere inside and also outside. I don't know what to think anymore. I even tried a spell but it wasn't very helpful." 

"Let's go back to the control room and see if there's anything useful in the old man's book. Maybe Maggie could get a premonition by touching one of Harry's objects," Mel proposed in an   
encouraging tone. 

"True. Your power could help us." Macy replied to her sister. 

All three made their way to the command center. 

Maggie touched Harry's cup and this allowed her to see the same scene that had already appeared to Macy. She tried other objects until she had a premonition of Harry in the Elders' headquarters. He laid on the ground, with an expression similar to pain on his face. She also saw a street, an alleyway that she recognised. It was not so far from the building. 

"I saw something. I think he went to the lair of the Elders. I saw him not so far from here. He must have orbited from there." 

"What do you mean? Was it in the Elders' facility or near here? How was he?" 

"I don't know exactly. I suppose he went from the alley to the headquarter. He was lying on the floor with his eyes closed. He seemed agitated and in pain. He was alone. » 

"We must find him. What if he needed treatment? Maybe the hematoma has enlarged or he has internal bleeding. We can't stay here and do nothing. Please try again. We need to find out where he is. Have you seen anything else? Is he still there at the Elders' lair?" Macy questioned her relentlessly, making Maggie a little uncomfortable, and she felt partly attacked. However, she was not offended by the fact that she understood Macy's state of mind very well, as she continued to walk back and forth in agitation. 

"Macy, calm down. Maggie is doing her best." Mel gently rested her hand on Macy’s arm. 

"How can I calm down?" Macy slammed for a moment, clumsily withdrawing from that contact. "Harry is out there, alone, sick. I can't..." The words faded down her throat so much was the fear of what she was about to say. 

She looked at the sisters. Their faces, sympathetic, showed her their solidarity and even a veil of apprehension towards her for that irrationally disproportionate reaction. She took a breath of oxygen and calmed that emotional wave. 

"Excuse me. I think I got carried away." She justified herself in a soft voice and lowered her gaze to the embarrassment of losing control. 

"Don't worry about it. We understand. We're all worried about Harry." Mel pointed out, showing her his closeness and sisterhood. 

So did Maggie. "We also understand that it's more difficult for you." Maggie concluded in a meek tone, also alluding in part to what Macy had revealed to him about her feelings for Harry, although she had been aware of her sister feelings for some time. "In the end it's Harry.” Macy whispered while surrendering to that simple reality. 

"Ok. Stop be sentimental. Let's put our emotions aside and concentrate on the facts. Let's start with what you saw. The headquarters of the Elders. We could use the Witchboard to go there. That place could trigger a new premonition. Does anyone know where it is? » 

"No. The last time we went there, Harry brought us there. He never told us where it was." Mel pointed out, raising her index finger to her chin with thoughtfulness. "Maybe we can find something in the old people's paperwork.» 

Although Mel found this proposal laborious, she could not rule out that it could work. "It could take hours, maybe days. Maybe we can use a location spell to find it?" 

"Like a magic locator? It could be an idea. In fact, maybe I saw something similar in one of the books in the library. I'm going to check." Mel said as she quickly went there. 

Macy followed Mel's silhouette with her eyes as she moved away. Then her attention was drawn to the feeling that she was being watched, she turned around and caught Maggie's gaze fixed on her. Macy tilted her head to ask her silently what she was thinking. 

"Emotions are not a weakness." Maggie began saying with a serious face. "Sometimes they help us to see what we hide in a closet. It can make all the difference." 

Understanding her sister's allusion to her previous speech, she realized that she had indirectly offended her and felt obliged to apologize. 

"That is not what I meant. For me it is easier to rationalize than to manage my emotions. I think I am starting now to understand what I really feel; but... It's too much for me. I feel lost, at the mercy of events. You know. Math. Science. All this is clear and simple for me. There is pre-established rules and you just need to follow them.. When it comes to feelings, it's all the opposite. I panic and don't know what to do. Then I end up going a little crazy as before". 

"Are you talking about your feelings for Harry?" 

"You know, today you're already the second person who says that to me.” She smiled. “The truth is I still feel a little confused. » 

"Are you sure?" Maggie pushed her. 

Macy remained for a moment in silence to observe her and then smile at her, understanding the need to take courage and admit to herself the concreteness of the facts. 

"I'm sure that it feels safe to be in a bunker of a Swiss bank. It makes me feel comfortable. You know. There are known to be indestructible and inviolable. But right now … My heart voice is shouting out loud." 

"You know, you can admit you have feelings for Harry. You can even try being with him. You won't turn into a stone statue. We defeated Medusa months ago." Maggie joked. 

Macy's features relaxed and her gaze became more tender, though the veil of concern for Harry's fate continued to cloud her soul. 

Without thinking about it, still holding Harry's handkerchief, Maggie approached Macy to embrace her. That touch provoked a new vision of Harry. 

This time she saw him orbiting in several places as if followed by a call and heard their voices calling out to him; until he appeared at the door of the control room, exhausted.

"Of course!" Maggie exclaimed who was enthusiastic about the idea that had just appeared before her eyes.

"We must call him! He is our Whitelighter. Our call will bring him back to us. Although he was still weak, he should find us."

Macy looked a bit skeptical while she’s coming out of the bookstore with one of the books she was consulting in her hand. 

"The idea is good It could work," Mel gave her rope, who put the book on a table and approached the sisters. "It doesn't cost us anything to try," she said, turning to Macy to encourage her to try.

"You're right." Said Macy heartened.

"It'll work. I'm sure it will. I've seen it."

That said, the sisters began to call him out loud: "Harry. Harry."

While they were calling his name in unison, somewhere in the city, an Angel began to hear voices, more precisely three distinct female voices calling him.


	5. The Call

After orbiting outside the Elders' headquarter, Harry felt exhausted and partly upset by what he had just seen. He looked around and he discovered that he teleported himself in an isolated street in the center of Seattle. 

The place seemed familiar to him but he could not have said it for sure. His memory was coming back in pieces, confused between what was known to him and what was previously unknown. 

He had to stop for a moment to rest. There were graffiti of various kinds decorating the walls of the street. Some were composed only of inscriptions and others of variegated drawings with a metropolitan symbolism. He was particularly struck by the portrait of an angel, with dark skin, blue eyes and two large wings, one white and one black. He sat on a Harley Davidson and wore a black leather jacket, torn on his back, given the presence of the wings. 

"Original!" Harry thought. He saw a message of integration between different worlds, a mixture of the sacred and the profane, mixed with more traditional and more nonconformist elements. He liked the union in diversity very much.

Like a distant whisper at first, Harry began to hear the sound of his name, pronounced several times, more and more insistently. He looked around for a moment, before realising that the call was only audible to him. The presence of several voices confused him. They seemed familiar to him but in that mixture of sounds it was difficult for him to identify them clearly right away. Then, something in him snapped and he recognized the voices of Mel, Maggie and Macy. His Protégées were calling him and he had to go. 

Before being able to follow their call which were attracting him by magic, new memories materialised in his mind: one for each of the three witches. 

Harry saw himself walking along a suburban street, in a village of an English town, in the company of Mel. They stopped and watched an old man playing with two children in front of them. Mel urged him to come closer but he refused. 

"Carter is ok. He seems happy. And now I know I am a grand-grand grandfather. That's enough. It has to be." Harry said Harry to Mel, turning to her, his eyes shining, wet with bitter-sweet tears for that tender, touching little picture. 

"Are you sure?" Mel whispered to Harry, observing with a questioning expression to make sure Harry was really okay with his choice. 

"Well, Carter doesn't need me now. But you and your sisters do. And I just might need you too." Harry admitted candidly. 

His heart was now clear and at peace with his son's benevolent fate. There was no longer any doubt about his dedication to the sisters who he felt as his new family. They exchanged a meaningful smile and stood there watching Carter a little longer until he noticed them and Harry raised his hand to greet him. 

"I think we can go home now!" Harry concluded, before orbiting them on the front porch of a house and letting himself go for an affectionate hug with Mel, who reciprocated with her sincere affection.

"I have a son and he is alive!" Harry thought in shock as the first time he discovered it. What struck him the most, however, was that it revealed something about his past as a man, despite the fact that the Elders had erased his memory. He was left with enough of it. With an expression of incredulity painted on his face, Harry approached the wall, positioning himself right in the middle of the Angel's drawing. Ironically, from another angle, it could have been said that those wings really belonged to him. The black and white combination of the wings depicted the essence of the wings as this is how he began to feel, an angel hovering between two ways of looking at things. 

He concentrated and without being noticed he orbited to another place. This time he had returned to the alley where he had ended up a few hours earlier. He was getting closer and closer. He made sure that no one was there. He noticed a homeless man lying on the ground with a shabby blanket and a cardboard box nearby. He looked in his pocket and found some money, gave them to the man who looked at him in amazement and thanked him. After that, Harry walked away, looking for a more secluded place to teleport to the centre. At that moment he heard Maggie's clear voice in his ears and this triggered a new memory. 

He was in a closed, dark and dirty place. He would have said it was a prison. It was hot and he was lying on a stone slab in that sort of cave. He heard Maggie's voice calling out to him and awoke from his gloomy torpor. 

"Maggie." 

"Harry?" 

"Maggie. Is that you?" 

"Harry. Please. Help me. I can't take it anymore." Maggie cried desperately, beyond the wall that separated them. 

"You have to hold on." 

"I can't. I'm so tired of all this." 

"I know. You must not to give up hope." 

"I cast a spell to free myself from pain and now it's all coming back.”

“Maggie.”

“It really hurts too much." 

"No. No. That's how they break you. Maggie." 

Harry heard a thud on the other side, probably caused by Maggie falling. 

"Please." Maggie begged, crushed with pain. Harry worried, feeling Maggie's despair and not being able to do much to help her. 

"Listen to me. You have to fight it. Let love be your strength." Harry urged her. 

"I loved Parker and all he did was hurting me." 

"Then take strength from me. I know you will never be alone." 

Hearing Maggie's cries and screams, Harry turned to their jailer. 

"Let me take her pain. Give me the memories instead. Come on. You are the grand lizard. Torture me. I dare you." Harry provoked him. 

"Be careful what you ask for." The monster answered. 

In a few seconds, Harry was surrounded by a horde of scorpions that stung him and caused him immense pain. 

Returned to his senses after that mnemonic experience, Harry found himself breathless, still immersed in that grip of physical and mental suffering. He stumbled, accidentally ending up against a boy with earphones, who dodged him badly and knocked him to the ground. Still shocked by the experience, he looked for a secluded road to recover from that upheaval and make a new attempt. When he regained his breath, he heard his name again in his ears and was able to distinguish Macy's voice. This awakened in him a new memory. In the attic, Macy was beside him, moving nervously around the room. 

"But, it still doesn’t explain why I am the only one who can see it." 

"It's possible that you are the one who activated that with that kiss. It would explain why you and Galvin are drawing apart in the time since." 

"I don't know if I can blame that on the mark. I’m pretty much drawing him away. I made myself quite unapproachable before I even met him." Macy confessed, sitting by the big round window. 

"Don't say that about yourself, Macy. You're not like that at all." Harry reassured her by sitting next to her. 

"Thank you, Harry. Thanks also for coming to Galvin's party with me." 

"It was a pleasure." 

"You're a good friend.”

"Well, thank you. I am enjoying yours and your sisters’s company too." Harry confessed. They exchanged a smile. Then Harry looked down briefly. 

"In truth. The Elders decided days ago that you three don’t longer needed additional protection now that the Book is returned. I must confess I have been reluctant to leave you. As exciting as my life can be, I can be very isolated. Being here has been a nice change. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I consider you three friends as well." 

"Harry. That's so sweet." Macy told him, smiling tenderly. 

"Good." Harry replied a little uncomfortable now, after confessing his affection. 

Those memories, together with the others, gave him a complete picture of his bond with the sisters. Of course, what he had felt for Macy in some of his memories seemed to go beyond family affection but the important thing was that they were his friends. He had to go back to them. With one last effort, he orbited again and finally found himself in the technical room, in front of the invisible access to be activated.

*** 

The sisters called Harry several times, both together and one after the other. Unfortunately, however, no one appeared. "I think it's not working." Mel said. 

"Trust me. It will work. I've seen it." Maggie replied. Then she remembered seeing Harry in front of the door of the command center, and so she ran up the stairs. Shortly afterwards Maggie came back, at her side, the figure of Harry appeared on the stairs. 

"Look who I found. She had forgotten the spell to enter the room." Proudly, Maggie took Harry by his arm and ran down the stairs with him. He didn't protest, finding this gesture so reassuring and natural as if it were a habit of theirs. 

The most complete happiness invaded the face of Macy, whose heart began to beat faster as if to celebrate that moment of discovery. Harry was well and had returned to them, to her. If there was one thing Macy felt she had learned that day, from her fear for Harry and her conversations with Julian and Maggie, it was that she cared for him more than anything else and wanted to be with him, despite her fears. 

She would follow her heart and that, regardless of Harry's memories. In fact, she understood that she would try even if he never remembered her because she felt it would be worth it. This time he would have to jump without looking and he would. 

*** 

"Ouch. My poor ears. Your screams were very loud.” Harry joked “You may be so noisy!" 

He went on mocking them affectionately. Therefore, with a serious expression, he put his both hands on his ears, plugging it and simulating a painful face and then they burst out laughing together. 

The atmosphere became relaxed and the general mood became more positive. Harry looked tired, but at ease as the sisters. 

"What had happened to you?" Mel asked. 

"Where have you been? You scared us!" Macy said. 

"I saw you at the Elders’ Headquarter. You looked like you were in pain. Are you all right?" Maggie finally asked. 

"Wow. These are so many questions. Are we in a quiz show? What's the prize? I have a bit of an appetite and I hope it's a decent meal with proper portions!" Harry humorously replied. 

His relaxed smile and friendly look were a healthy touch for the sisters who saw many traits of their Harry, less stiff and composed than the morning one, used to joking to dampen tension and lift spirits. That man was the Angel they had come to know and love. From his behaviour they understood that something had changed in the last few hours. 

"Did you remember something?" Maggie lit up. 

"Yes, some things. I’d suggest talking about that later. Right now, I'm a little tired and I’d be glad if I could rest a bit. I really need a nap. Then, I’d also like to go somewhere we may eat. I haven't even had breakfast today and I am hungry." 

At that statement, Macy remembered the brownies and hurried to get them. 

"A sweet appetizer for you." 

With a sly smile on her lips, she bowed her head to watch his reaction and handed him the bag of brownies. Harry opened it and noticed the desserts. 

"Inviting, but before lunch ... it’s better to avoid it." Harry replied, closing the bag. 

The sisters all burst out and laughed, clearly amused by his expression and his predictability. 

After that moment of hilarity, they agreed to go home, so that they could show him their house and allow him to rest comfortably in his usual bed. Perhaps this would trigger new memories. 

In the meantime, they would have done their best to cook something or order it, as Maggie had quietly suggested.

***

After resting, Harry joined the sisters in the kitchen where an inviting aroma of lasagne came from. 

Their laughter was audible even from the stairs and immediately put Harry in a good mood; appreciating the cheerful and convivial atmosphere of the house. 

When he arrived, he noticed the table well set for four. The sisters welcomed him in a friendly manner, inviting him to sit down and cuddle him with an excellent service almost comparable to that of a 5-stars hotel. 

Hungry, he devoured everything and even took a second portion. 

"They are really superlative. Who should I compliment?" 

"To Mamma Napoli." Maggie replied serenely. 

The sisters gave her a look of fake reproach, knowing how much Harry preferred home cooked food, but she just shrugged. Although she noticed the exchange, he continued to eat quietly. 

"Really good. Lucky us who know this Mamma Napoli. She was an excellent cook," Harry finally sang to her, sketching an accomplice wink at Maggie.

After the meal, the girls asked Harry what he remembered and he told them what he had learned about the Elders, Fiona and Charity. He deliberately avoided mentioning the memories of Macy and that man, still feeling uncomfortable about how those images had upset him in a way that was inconvenient to him for a White Angel. In one of her memories, she called him a friend but it was quite clear that this did not apply to him or at least that she was more than just a friend. 

He also confessed that he had gone looking for the Elders because he found it hard to believe everything he had been exposed to. He apologized for doubting their stories. But she wanted them to understand that it wasn't personal. He felt and knew he could trust them, even before he regained some memories of them. Only that the world in his mind did not look much like the real world. Many things had changed. However, he promised not to doubt the truthfulness of their stories anymore, even though they did not belong to him yet. 

The sisters forgave him without hesitation, understanding his difficulty. Harry asked for some details about their memories, triggered by their call, which the sisters were happy to provide him with in the hope of perhaps rekindling new ones. They explained to him about his past, about his son, and about his independence from the Elders, acquired after the Elders had taken away his powers as a punishment. 

Harry listened to them carefully, not missing a single word, as one does in front of an engrossing film from which one cannot detach oneself. The sound of those voices was now increasingly familiar and pleasant to him. 

"You've become a part of the family." Maggie said. 

That statement struck Harry, who felt a discomfort in his head. He massaged his temple with one hand and a new fragment of his past peeped into his mind. 

Harry was in the kitchen, behind the counter, wearing an apron. He saw himself busy making pancakes, while the sisters were sitting at the table as in reality. The naturalness of that moment made Harry feel at home.

"I know you may not remember your family. So, I was thinking maybe we could be your new one." 

Harry looked up, a little stupid from that proposal. He turned to Maggie and then to the others, noticing their agreement. 

"I mean. You do already live with us. So..." Maggie suggested. 

Harry felt pleasantly welcomed and, taken aback, but happy, replied: "You're such an American millenial.” 

"Harry. Harry. Are you ok?" Macy shouted with fear. 

Harry didn't say a word, massaging his temple with his fingers. At that moment it was as if Harry was in a faraway place, unable to move, as if in a room. A new memory resurfaced. 

They were on the porch of the house, always all four of them together. 

"Harry. You are free. You can do whatever you want." Maggie said, gloating happily and smugly for Harry. 

"You don't have to answer to the Elders anymore. You’re bound to no one, not even us." Macy said in an almost sorry tone of voice. 

"Like I would leave you to make breakfast on your own." Harry replied sarcastically, making all three sisters burst out laughing. 

In the absence of a reply, Macy rushed to him to make sure of his condition. Almost on his knees, next to him, Macy studied him with concern, trying to understand his symptoms. She touched his wrist and then contacted Harry, raised her head and turned towards her, staring her in the eyes. That exchange of glances between them left him breathless and was yet another proof of a precious feeling. Like an electric shock he felt pervaded by a desire to embrace her to reassure her. Immediately, he avoided the thought and, with that, his hand, he rebuilt himself. 

"Yes, I am fine. I think I have acquired a new memory." 

"What?" They asked him in unison. 

He told them what he saw and they confirmed everything. 

"You're remembering. Being here is helping you." Maggie jumped in excitement. 

"It's a good thing." She went back to Mel, happy that Harry was getting better. 

Only Macy said nothing, still upset by Harry's reaction. It seemed to him that he wanted to avoid her and almost couldn't stand her closeness. Although this made her suffer, she promised not to run away or give up. She had to be strong. Her memory improved. 

"Of course, I would have preferred to get my memories back in a slightly less painful way." Harry complained, massaging his temples. 

"I know what it takes in these cases. Tequila." Maggie suggested, jumping up and running for a bottle. 

“Excuse me. Since when is alcohol good for an headache? I may have lost my memory, but I think I still remember that headaches normally are a consequence of having a hangover and not viceversa." Harry pointed out in his teaching style. 

"Trust me. I am an expert on the subject." 

"Oh. May I ask you why do you define yourself as an expert?" Harry's squadron was friendly but still skeptical. 

" I'm an empath with the gift of foresight. I know a thing or two about headaches from visions." 

The argument was pertinent, and so Harry dared not challenge that authority, jokingly mimicking his surrender to it.


	6. Meeting Again

Harry's memories were gradually surfacing and this cheered everyone up. 

After lunch, Maggie went back to work and Mel went to the command center to do some research on the demons that had attacked those girls. 

Only Harry and Macy remained at home, because she didn’t want to leave him alone again. 

The sisters recommended her to talk to him in order to take a walk through the memory lane and help him to remember how they used to be together. 

At first, Macy left Harry quietly in the attic to give him some space and time to recover from all the news of the day. 

Between 3 and 5 o'clock in the afternoon, Macy decided to go up to the attic for their usual Afternoon Tea. For the occasion, she had carefully prepared the tray, the teapot, the water and everything else. As usual she accompanied the tea by sweet and savory tidbits of food; especially she had carefully arranged the brownies. 

When she entered the room, Harry stand in front of the round window, staring at some point in the distance, immersed as he was in his thoughts. As it usually occurred when he was concentrating, Macy visualized the little wrinkle on his forehead and smiled, regretting some of their past moments. 

At that nocking noise, Harry turned toward the door and an expression of happiness appeared on his face. His gaze settled on the tray in Macy's hands and immediately ran to help her as if it was the most natural thing to do. 

As he took the weight of the tray away from her, their hands touched and gently stroke as a sweet caress, in a gesture that was both delicate and intimate. They stopped for a brief moment staring deeply into each other's eyes as if in this moment they were the Sun around which all the planets must revolve. Macy sketched a smile that Harry reciprocated. 

"A tea is just what I need right now." Harry began, laying it on the table near the window. 

Then he looked at the clock. "Perfect timing." He said smugly. "In fact, everything here is perfect. Thank you, Macy. I could almost say you're a real Englishwoman." He said impressed, as an appreciation for this delicate gesture towards him. 

"I've had a good teacher." Macy replied. She moved toward him in small clumsy steps due to her inner sensation of a certain discomfort, even if she was doing something that once felt so natural as breathing. In fact, after Harry's reaction in the kitchen, Macy felt stuck and uncertain about how to behave. She started playing with her hands, nervously. Harry looked up and stared at her. 

"That master had an excellent student." Harry said with a tender smile, which had a sudden relaxing effect on Macy. The tension perceived before had vanished and the atmosphere became relaxed. 

Harry invited her to sit next to him and offered her the first cup of tea. Then he noticed the brownies and turned towards her. 

"They look delicious." Harry brought one to his mouth and after a bite his expression changed into pure ecstasy. "They are amazing. The texture is perfect. The taste is a wonder. They melt in the mouth. The chocolate is of excellent quality. A real pleasure for the palate." Harry affirmed savoring every single moment.

"You'd say that's a highly recommended sin of a throat."

"That's right." Harry confirmed, while opening his eyes and looking towards her still in ecstasy with a big, satisfied smile on his face. 

He took some time to observe Macy’ features and he noticed how sweet and beautiful she was. He couldn’t deny how much she cared for him and he started feeling guilty because he was keeping her at a distance. Indeed, to him, he was the one who had inappropriate feelings for her. 

"I am sorry." Harry whispered, lowering his gaze for a moment. 

She examined him carefully, trying to understand what he was referring to. Perhaps she was apologizing to him for her behaviour in the kitchen, she thought 

"This morning. I was reckless. I didn't wait for you and I put you three in a bad situation. I know you were worried because of me and I am sorry. You and your sisters welcomed me with affection and I ... I was not a good Whitelighter." 

"Harry, it doesn't matter." Macy replied by placing her hand on his arm. Harry looked up and this time he didn't look back. 

"What matters is that you're all right now. Slowly you'll get all your memories back and this will be a nice story that we'll make fun of you a little bit. You are and you will always be one of us. The power of the Four. We are with you. Always."

That last word, spoken in that place, released a new memory in Harry's mind. In the attic, Harry, Mel and Maggie appeared in search of Macy. 

"I told you to back off." Macy shouted at them as her eyes turned red and a vortex of wind created a mini tornado around them which was capable of destroying everythin. 

"Please. I don't want to hurt you." Macy pleaded with them. 

"Macy, please. Listen to us." Mel begged her in response. 

"We love you." said Maggie. Fought Macy, she slapped herself on the temple as if she wanted to drive something out of her mind. 

"Just. Just leave me. It would be so much easier." 

"No." Mel replied. 

“Macy. Stop. " Harry begged her to come closer while the wind held him there. 

"I can't." She shouted desperately, struggling with that demonic force inside her. "It's too strong." 

A gust of wind broke the window, the same window from which Marisol had died and before which Harry was a moment earlier in reality. The objects in the room were sucked out as if after opening the door of an airplane in flight. The consequent violent vortex of air lifted everyone off the ground. Harry was thrown against a wall, while Mel and Maggie clang at two different pillars in the room to avoid being catapulted out. 

"Give me your hand. I can take you away." Harry shouted to Mel. 

"No. We're not leaving her." Mel replied. "She's right. We'll stay here until the end because we're your sisters. We're not going anywhere." Maggie continued. 

In a clear internal struggle, with red pupils and an altered voice, Macy's fury began to subside. 

"You're not leaving? Not for any reason?" 

"No reason." Maggie replied. "No way." replied Mel.

The wind stopped blowing and Macy fell to the ground, regaining control of her body and her powers. At that point, Mel and Maggie knelt before her, touching her arm gently. Harry also approached her, but remained a little aside, to let her live that tender moment of discovery between sisters. Harry stared tenderly at them.

"I am so sorry. For everything." 

"There's nothing you need to apologize for." reassured Mel. 

"It's time to let it all go. All the hurt. We're with you." Mel whispered to her. They both looked to Harry, who added, "Always." 

"Come on." Mel encouraged her. Macy made the magical objects belonging to the sisters reappear and finally all four of them embraced together in a loving embrace. 

"I have to move on. Without all this power." Macy finally said. Emerging from that succession of images from the past, Harry seemed disoriented. Macy helped him to sit down. 

"Have you just remembered something else? A new memory?" 

"Yes!" Harry whispered, caught up in that spiral of emotions caused by that new memory. Macy, one of the Charmed Ones was not only half witch and half demon, but she had the Power of the Source within her. She had been the Source and she had defeated it, managing to get rid of it also thanks to the support and affection of her sisters and hers. 

"How do you feel? Do you need anything?" Macy asked.

"You were the Source." Harry said incredulously. 

At that statement, Macy petrified, doubting what that question meant and what to answer. After an initial moment of bewilderment, Harry recovered and saw an uncertain expression on Macy's face and felt the urgent need to reassure her. 

"A lot of things have been happening since 2018. You are a very strong woman, Macy. It's not for everyone to manage a power like the Source's." Harry smiled softly at Macy, looking at her with understanding eyes of those who want you to understand that everything is fine and accept and admire you for who you are. 

That memory, together with the others, gave him a better understanding of his relationship with the Charmed Ones and also with Macy. Even then he felt he had a different and special feeling for her. 

He asked him to fill in the spaces and Macy explained to him the various events that had led him to that choice, as well as his actions of which he was less proud. If she wanted Harry to remember her, sincerity was a must. He told her about Galvin, their relationship and how he had sacrificed himself for her. 

Macy also hinted him about his own personal internal conflict, the one caused by Jimmy's discovery. Harry was appalled by this new awareness. 

"I have a twin Darklighter?" 

"It's not really a twin. It's a part of you." 

"Does it mean I'm half a man? Am I a broken man? Because that would explain all those unusual feelings I recently experienced." 

“What do you mean by unusual feelings?” Macy asked and tilted her head in search of his eyes. A light of hope enlightened her face and warmed her heart as if it occurred the first time he confessed his feelings for her. 

However, Harry didn’t notice it because he was so involved in this new torment that he refused to encounter her eyes. She could understand his discomfort, so she just dropped that topic for the moment and focused on something else. 

"Harry.“ She whispered to him. 

“You're not half a man. You're an extraordinary man and you're perfect as you are. You're the kindest, the most generous person I have ever known. Of course, you are a bit obsessed with tea and your English traditions. You also have a disputable taste for clothes that has improved over time ... I would say : fortunately. I know how difficult it could be to accept that part of yourself that is a bit less shiny. But. Believe me. Nothing is wrong with you. You are Harry and you will always be Harry to me." 

Macy's gaze was sincere and full of affection. She wanted him to understand that she was fine with him just the way he was. She wouldn't have changed it with anyone else in the world. New or different could be frightening at first. She could understand him. 

She admitted how difficult it was for her to let go of her feelings. She had grown up alone and had put up walls in order to avoid all sort of pains. For 29 years she had lived trying to convince herself that she would be better all alone without a family. But she understood that she was always wrong. He and her sisters had shown her that they would always be there for her and he would always be there for them. 

"That's very nice, Macy." Harry whispered and caressed her arm with his hand. 

"It wasn't easy and it still isn't easy for me." Macy admitted.

"It shouldn't." Harry replied. "You are a formidable woman. I don't remember everything but I'm a thousand percent sure of that. “ 

"Thanks, Harry." 

"You come from two different worlds by blood: witches and demons, but it's not your nature that defines you..." 

"It is your actions." Macy ended the sentence. 

Harry was amazed at how well Macy must have known him to the point where he also knew what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. 

"This isn't the first time you've told me this." Macy explained, noting his astonished face. 

"I don't doubt it. Just as I don't doubt that you are an attentive listener. Do we often find ourselves so in tune?" Harry asked. 

"I mean to be able to finish each other's sentences?" Harry said, a little embarrassed by the audacity of his speech. 

Meanwhile, however, Harry continued to observe Macy, unable to take his eyes off her as if an invisible magnet attracted him to her and prevented him from doing otherwise. 

"Yes, we were ... We are very close indeed. You'll remember." She answered her candidly. 

Harry sketched a faint smile, a manifestation of his personal confusion, increased by that new discovery. 

"I hope so." He replied awkwardly, bowing his shoulders. 

Although that moment of newfound intimacy warmed the hearts of both, Harry's malaise was tangible. 

For a moment, like two shipwrecked people in the middle of the sea, they found themselves, lost in each other's eyes, being lulled by the gentle movement of the sensations caused by that natural gesture. They were enveloped by a sense of peace and harmony and for a moment it was as if nothing had ever changed between them. Macy began to think that their feelings could have resisted amnesia and like a tattoo on their skin, they were indelibly engraved in their flesh. This gave her hope. Harry was there beside her. It was not too late.

However, this moment didn't last long and it vanished all of a sudden, when Harry stiffened again, overwhelmed by a constant personal torment that he could not fully give vent to. He felt overwhelmed, as if all this was too much for him. 

Macy's presence was unquestionably welcome. His body sent him clear messages in this sense that he himself had difficulty to understand and accept. He felt awkward in managing them, especially not considering them worthy of his role as White Angel, much less in line with his duties. Not fully remembering their experience, such intimacy was intolerable from a moral point of view; yet it was the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced before.

Reliving all those memories in such a short time was destabilising him more than he wanted to; especially those related to Macy in which he always saw a different note. In part, this allowed him to better understand some of his reactions to situations; but at the same time it showed him an alien being. The discovery of his personal duality explained some things, but it was also a problem that had never crossed his mind before. This awareness allowed him a more lucid interpretation of how he had felt during the day. However, this was also the cause of a certain insecurity that he started to seriously worry about. 

The moment was broken by the ringing of her mobile phone. Mel was calling them to go to the command center to be updated on the park's demons.

***  
"We discovered that those demons in the park belong to a low-grade carnivorous species of demons. They prefer fresh meat. If you know what I mean." Mel recapitulated to the sisters. 

"They are creatures of habit. That's why they always hunt in the same place. If you want them to stop, you have to kill the clan leader," said an amnesiac Harry about them, but he was very wise about demonic presences. 

The sisters turned to stare at him and Harry shrugged. "I have forgotten some things from the last few years, not a life as a Whitelighter and the rudimental about demons." 

"How do we find out who the leader of the group is?" Maggie asked, still disgusted at the idea that those demons fed on human flesh. 

"It says here that he doesn't usually go out hunting unless he feels his group is in danger." Mel read aloud. 

"We have to set a trap for him." Macy intervened. 

"I can be the bait." Harry suggested. 

The proposal was immediately rejected by all the sisters. 

"You're recovering now from a bad blow to the head." Macy said. 

"Second, you said they love fresh meat and so far they've only attacked students." Maggie pointed out.

"Are you saying I'm old?" Harry rebuked her amiably, almost offended by Maggie's insinuation if it weren't for the fact that she found the issue of appearance and age frivolous girl matters. 

"I can be the bait." Macy proposed. 

"No!" Harry immediately stopped her, thus acting on an excessive sense of protection toward Macy and he immediately felt a bit embarrassed. 

In response, Macy mocked him, giving him a nasty look to simulate fake anger over a possible offence. 

"Are you saying I'm too old?" She joked.

"Noooo." He tried to defend himself and he started gesturing awkwardly, wondering how he could have ended up in such a situation. "You're fresh meat. Good meat. Not that I have ever tasted fresh meat or your meat.“ Harry face immediately turned red. “No. it is not what I meant. I … I wouldn’t … I mean... it's dangerous... inappropriate... no, it's not good." Harry babbled more and more in difficulty, visibly embarrassed. 

"Ouch. Ouch. I see trouble ahead." Maggie joked and all burst out laughing. 

"Ah. Ah. That's funny.” Harry raised his hands mimicking his surrender to the sisters. 

"Anyway, the trap idea may be a dangerous solution. You cannot do it without more protection." 

"We have our powers, Harry. We are strong women who are able to protect themselves." Mel pointed out in order to affirm the importance of supporting gender equality. She didn't miss the opportunity to point out that women could be independent, strong and autonomous and didn't need anyone's protection because they weren't the weaker sex. This thought, although it could be seen by some as gallant, was offensive to Mel. 

"I am not saying this. I'm sure you can protect yourself. But there are variables to take into account. First of all, we don't know how many demons will come. If we want to catch them to get the chief to come and save them, you need not only a bait but also someone to cover your back in case it doesn't work as it should and someone to activate the trap to contain them until the chief arrives". 

"What if we split up?" Mel proposed. 

"There are only three of us." Macy said. 

"Actually. There are four of us." Harry pointed out. 

"No, Harry. You're not coming." Macy reiterated, too worried that something might happen to him again. 

"Of course, I'm coming. I'm your Whitelighter. I’d remember you that just a few hours ago you defined us as the Power of Four. That means we should work as a team of four people. Am I wrong?" Harry questioned.

Before they could make any more objections, Harry stood firm. "I will come. I'm not asking for permission." 

"OK. But you'd better stay at a safe distance. Could you set the trap while we lure them in?" Maggie proposed. 

"I think it's better if you stay at a safe distance. I can disguise myself as a girl and be the bait. Blonde wigs look good on me." 

The girls looked sceptically at him as Harry imitated with his hands the gesture of moving his hair backwards, making them smile at the ridiculousness of the image. 

"OK. It's a bold idea." he apologized, sketching a mini rendition. "What if we all stay at a safe distance?" Macy suggested. "How?" Mel investigated.  
Maggie shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing what to propose. Macy, on the other hand, engrossed in her own complicated mind, began to walk back and forth, drumming with her index finger on her chin. Then she stopped. 

"So far we have been shown to always hit groups of at least 3 girls. If it can't be us, and neither can Harry, although I would pay gold to see him with the blonde wench, we have to create it in another way". 

"An astral projection?" Harry suggested and Macy nodded in agreement, realizing that he was following her speech. "We will stand aside, and when they come to our projections..." "...we will cast the containment spell together... “. 

Once again, as naturally as breathing, Harry and Macy found themselves in such harmony that they finished each other's talk, before the smug eyes of Mel and Maggie who exchanged a glance accomplice of those who understood many things. 

"Great idea." leapt to Maggie. "We just need to find the formula or potion for astral projection." 

"Maybe I saw something similar in Abigail's book. But I don't know if we should contact her. Better to look in the Elders' books first." Mel replied without thinking about it. He noticed the gaffe and stopped for a moment. 

"Abigail?" Harry asked. "Who is Abigail? 

Macy looked at him, happy for once with her amnesia, and then replied. "No one important to remember, Harry." 

"Let's get ready, then. It's almost late at night now." Maggie intervened. "Yeah." replied the others. 

"Of course, when we work together, nobody stops us." Mel pointed out. "It's true. We do make a good team." Harry confirmed.


	7. BACK HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of our Hacy's journey which lasted three stories/adventures (Look Beyond; Light & Shadow and A Walk down Memory Lane).
> 
> It was a challenging as rewarding adventure for a beginner writer.
> 
> My co-writer and I are very grateful for your support and your trust in our work. Thank you for taking some time to read our stories. All your comments warmed up our hearts. 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed it. Any comment or suggestion are welcomed as it show us your interest which we appreciate.
> 
> Warning: This last chapter may have adult content. Please read only if you are comfortable wit it.

Everything was ready for the fight. The plan had been refined, the right spell had been found and some stun potions had been prepared. It remained only to open the portal and put it into position. 

"Duplicate image." The sisters casted.

Thanks to the power of a particular magic crystal, as a projection of their bodies, their images were duplicated to the chosen place. Now they only had to move as if they were walking and joking and this scene would be projected in the place they defined as a scene of a movie. 

The demons didn't notice any difference and, as predicted, they attacked the girls. When they realized their mistake, it was too late for them. 

"Alligatum est" the sisters pronounced in unison, creating an energetic prison in which to contain the 3 demons. 

The monsters stared at them with malice, angry at being deceived. One of the three sneered, intent on enjoying a delicious dinner. He was not gifted with great intelligence and did not immediately realise the presence of a containment shield, so he prepared to hurl himself at the women with all the strength he had at his disposal and was then rejected by the shield with the same intensity. One of his two companions, witnessing that scene, also tried to cross the barrier but to no avail. The third remained still to observe them. Macy recognized him as the one who was present at one of the previous attacks. In his gaze he noticed that he too had remembered them and that it was the witches who had stopped them in the last two nights. 

She saw him approach his companions, as if, despite his poor intelligence, he had understood their plan and wanted to warn them not to call their leader. So, before he could say anything, Macy took a destructive potion prepared by Mel and threw it over the barrier, hitting the demon and making him liquefy amid cries of pain, cries that partially frightened his friends who became more restless. 

"Why did you do that?" Mel asked. "We need them alive if we want the plan to work. They can’t call their leader if they are dead." 

"I know it. But, unfortunately, that demon recognized us. We couldn't risk it. Now the others are scared, right?" Macy pointed out to Maggie for confirmation. 

Maggie focused on their emotions and nodded in confirmation. 

"Clever move!" Harry said and gave her a smile of approval for the sudden and strategic decision. 

Macy managed to impress him more and more for her incredible intelligence and cunning. 

Now that the first part of the plan had been completed, the second part began. They should force the monsters to call for help and getting their leader to come and rescue them.

Therefore, the girls started inciting them to react in order to follow their plan. 

"Is that all you can do?" Mel provoked them. "You're like rats in a trap. No one can help you." 

"You are alone. Your friends are all dead. What are you going to do about it?" Maggie continued, showing the monsters two different coloured vials and letting them imagine the worst scenes of torture and painful death. 

Though at first, the two companions were being a bit of a nuisance, after Mel used the freezing power and smoke potion against them, their fear took over and they began to sound an alarm. 

"It worked." Maggie said.

A while later, the clan leader arrived and wasn't alone, he had brought four henchmen with him. "How many are they in this town?" Maggie asked quietly. 

Although they could have assumed it, they didn't expect so many demons to be neutralized. It was also not immediately clear which of the five was the leader. Fortunately, Harry noticed some subtle details in the demons’ behavior which seemed to show a sort of reverence towards the demon with the longer, darker hair and older face. 

Once he approached, the trapped demons warned him of the presence of the girls but it was too late. 

Maggie threw a stun potion, smoke gas style with blinding light, at those monstrous beings who began to wriggle blinded by smoke and light. Mel used his powers against one of them and managed to bring it to self-combustion. In turn Macy managed to lift one of the henchmen and, as he had done with the others the nights before, stuck a branch in his chest, leading to his fading. Now there were 3 of them left who, having understood the girls' plan, had parried themselves in front of their boss to protect him. 

This time, before they were able to throw away the other potion, one of the three attacked them. Maggie kicked him in the ribs and pushed him back. Mel grabbed him by the wrist, swung him on the ground and Macy threw the final blow. 

In the confusion of the moment, the head of the clan ran away, always protected by his men. Realising this, Harry intervened by blocking his way. The creature hurled itself at him to make its way, but with a clever move, Harry orbited behind him and he lost his balance and fell to the ground. This infuriated him even more. Blinded by anger and intent on revenge, he threw himself at Harry again and he dodged him again, like a bullfighter does with an angry bull during a bullfight. 

While Mel and Maggie took care of the two henchmen, Macy rushed to Harry's aid, who in the meantime was trying to wear out the clan boss and then gave the final blow. 

However, the demon, noticing Macy's arrival, suddenly changed his target, taking Harry by surprise. Not expecting such a move, Macy was unable to react in time and the monster managed to push her hard to the ground, causing her to fall badly. 

Taking advantage of this moment of inattention, the demon tried to strike her with a stone taken from the ground, but before he could act, Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and blocked his movements. 

"Run!" Harry shouted to Macy. “Go.”

"No." Macy cried, determined not to leave Harry alone for any reason. "I'm not leaving you." 

As it had already happened, this situation brought back some memories to Harry, who saw them in his mind as if they were several pieces of a big puzzle. 

Unfortunately, this made him let go of his grip and the demon took the opportunity to punch him in the stomach and then lift him by the neck, taking the air out of his lungs.

They were in the attic and they were running away from a hooded man who had managed to destroy the Book of Shadows, leading to the opening of a portal. This created a windy storm inside the room.

"What is happening?" Macy asked, looking in the direction of the vortex. 

"It's a portal." Harry replied.

"Where to?" Macy added. 

"I'm not sure. But you must jump." Harry shouted to the girls to save themselves. 

"Jump first and think later." advised Maggie just before she jumped into the portal.

"Oh boy!" she cursed Mel, who in turn followed her sisters.

While Macy was approaching the passageway, she turned and called Harry who stayed still, observing their enemy’ movements. 

"Come on, Harry. Come on." Macy warned him, noting his hesitation.

"No. I'll hold him back." Harry replied, signalling to her to cross the passage.

"No. No. I'm not leaving you." said Macy.

"Go." Harry ordered him before orbiting behind the hooded man who meanwhile took the crossbow and pointed it at Macy. He held it from his shoulders to prevent him from shooting the arrow.

"Go. Now! Do it."Harry urged her again, pleading with her eyes. 

Although reluctant, Macy did what Harry ordered and headed for the portal, jumping. At that moment, the attacker managed to shoot the arrow. Then, he pulled Harry's arm forward until it was unbalanced and by leveraging it with his own body made it rotate and then fall to the ground. Then, with one hand around his neck, he lifted him by weight, taking his breath away. At that moment, Harry stared him in the eyes realizing that the man in front of him had his own face.

"Hello. Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Recollected from that reminder of the past, Harry acted to free himself. He placed his hands around those of his attacker to loosen his grip, but it became increasingly crushing and oppressive. 

The lack of oxygen, however, began to be felt and weakened him more and more. While all around him seemed far away, his mind released new memories. 

Harry and Macy were in the command center. With an expression of torment on his face, Harry leaned against the wooden table, carrying his hands backwards as if he wanted to hold himself and at the same time support his weight and the anguish that pervaded him. 

"About what I saw. Since I can remember, my only purpose has always been to protect witches. That is why the Elders gave me a second chance. When I saw myself as a twisted version of me trying to hurt you and your sisters, I felt frightened for the first time in my life. Really scared."

With a distraught look, Harry turned to Macy who tried to cheer him up as he had done with her just before.

"Maybe this is the right time to understand who you are beyond the fact of Harry, the last Whitelighter”.

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"You could start a business. Become a visionary."

This curious possibility made both of us smile, relaxing the atmosphere and partly dissolving Harry's anguish.

"Perhaps one day. But right now we have bigger problems like making sure you can understand when it's me and not my demonic version."

"Harry, I don't need a system." Macy pointed out. "I don't need a system." she went on while Harry kept on reasoning on his own. 

"A simple gesture. A word-code." 

"Harry. Harry." Macy called him, trying to divert him from his torment, but to no avail. So, Macy stood before him and forced him to look at her.

"All I need is a look. Like this one. Eyes in the eyes and I will know."

That eye contact caused Harry to feel pleasantly dazed. The physical closeness was like an irresistible temptation from which it was difficult to refrain. Immersed in his eyes, he felt drawn to himself by an unknown force.

As in a transition sequence, the shot of Harry's mind focused on a new memory. It was the complement to the scene he had already partially remembered that morning when he saw Macy in the company of that man.

Irritated, Harry took a few seconds to think about what to do. Then, determinedly, he advanced towards Macy, staring her in the eye. 

“All right. Let’s drop the pretends. You know damn well how I feel about you. So please don't make this any harder than it already is. You must have whoever and whatever your heart desires."

Macy looked at him like she was asking him if he was joking.

"Goodbye." Harry concluded and turned away, leaving her alone.

After days during which he kept on walking through a huge cloud as a blinded man with no clear point of reference, he found himself again with all those recovered memories. 

He could finally get better his own reactions and all those emotions that he kept feeling in Macy's presence and that had destabilized him all day long. He was in love with her. He wanted her so deeply that he felt like starving. This revelation, which didn’t shock him as he could have, gave him new perspective on things. 

Suddenly Harry felt the grip around his neck loosen. He quickly slipped his fingers into the monster's hands and released his grip. 

In the confusion he had just enough time to notice that Macy was using his powers to put pressure on the monster and prevent him from moving and attacking it again. So Harry picked up a boulder from the ground and threw it at the enemy, throwing it to the ground.

Harry immediately ran towards Macy, taking her by the hand. Surprised, she stared at him without retracting her hand, happy at that moment of renewed closeness. He smiled at her as he used to do.

"Do you have the explosive potion?" Harry asked him while maintaining contact.

Although reluctantly it was Macy who broke away to look for the potion in his pocket.

Harry took it from her hands by stroking her palm with his fingers, causing Macy to tremble.

He turned around and threw it at the demon who exploded. The shock wave knocked them both to the ground. Harry fell with his back backwards and lightly hit his head. This gave him access to the missing part of his memories, restoring their integrity. 

When Macy approached him, he looked at her and with one look she knew that Harry was back.

She embraced him eagerly and did not let go until the sisters arrived, uncertain of what was happening.

"I'm back." Harry finally said.

Mel and Maggie joined in the embrace, happy to have finally found each other.

***

They returned to the command center, happy for their victory as well as the return of their Harry. 

Indeed, they succeed in defeating a large group of murderous demons as well as in getting their Whitelighter back. 

Mel was the first to propose something special. "Shall we go for a drink?" 

Although Harry had a lot to celebrate, he didn't feel particularly festive at the time. The fight had weakened him and everything that had happened had left him dazed. It would have been better  
for him if they had postponed everything until another day. 

"Yes, of course. I'm coming. But Harry, it's better if you get some rest." Maggie proposed, sensing the Angel's hesitation. She could understand how importance it was to leave him alone with Macy. 

Therefore, Maggie peered out at Mel and she sent out some meaningful signals with her eyes. Initially confused, Mel did not react immediately. the more Maggie insisted and the more she made making some funny faces. At the end, Mel got it and she just jumped up to made up for it. 

"Right. Harry, you need to rest. Macy, would you stay with him? I really need a drink and maybe see Ruby. Come on, Maggie." 

Mel grabbed Maggie under her arm and literally dragged her out of the room, headed upstairs. 

Macy and Harry followed their amused movements, mentally thanking them for their discretion. 

***

After a first moment of hesitation, Macy stepped forward. 

"Do you remember everything? Is there still some missing part of your past?” Macy asked. 

Harry’s face all softened down and his lips turned up in a sweet smile that invaded his eyes. Warmth passed through his gaze as he nodded and smiled. All his body couldn’t not only confirm that he remembered everything; but that his feelings were unchanged. 

All this allowed Macy to relax and in a sudden, the initial embarrassment dissipated between them, leaving some space to a new eager emotion made from all those unexpressed desire and lust which had boiled inside them for so long.

No words were still necessary to understand that they both felt ready to start over from where they had left off. If a lesson would have taken from all which had happened, it could have been that there was no need to postpone anything again. The time was come to put an end to all hesitation and live their love. 

They both knew how they felt about each other. Although their statement had not been made in the classic way. They just needed to take the first step and everything would have been downhill. 

Their souls called each other, their eyes devoured one another and their bodies pawed with the desire to unite. All their essence spoke for them. However, they waited so long now that they seemed a bit uncertain about what to do to go further in their relationship. Therefore, for a moment, they just both stood there, lingering and staring at each other. 

Macy felt the anxiety increase as well as Harry who took a moment to thought about the last few days and how everything seemed strange and out of place. 

In fact, if it was honest with him, he should admit to himself that deep down, in a hidden part of his heart, he had never forgot his feeling for her. They were just lingering there, guiding him through the clouds and waiting for surfacing again. He had always wanted to be with her. There was no other place he wanted to be, except by her side.

This experience had helped him to understand that he was not a half man because the existence of his Darklighter. Indeed, at first, this news had trembled down his worlds and devoured him from inside, filling him with a huge sense of emptiness. 

However, all of this didn’t bother him anymore. It didn’t feel like this anymore thanks to the Charmed One who treated him like family and, thanks to Macy and his love for her. It didn't matter if a part of him had been taken away from him. He felt fully alive and eager to live. 

For Macy point of view, she was also no longer afraid of her own emotions. Everything that had happened had given her clarity about how she felt and what she wanted. She was tired of waiting. 

Her hesitation was a bit more related to knowing that finally her inner desire would come true. This combination of desire and expectation was wearing her down. She had never been good at these things. 

She had learned to keep her emotions under control. However, the time had come to pull out all the courage she possessed and follow her heart. As Harry had once told her, she could have whoever her heart wanted and now, consciously, she wanted to tell him that that someone was him. 

Determined to get out of that limbo, without giving Harry time to respond, she moved in his direction. With a gesture of her hand she invited him to follow her and moved away from the centre of the room to a more secluded place. 

Harry indulged a bit, incapable of any gesture. That invitation terrified him and at the same time made him full of hope. He did not know where that situation would lead him, what he was certain that he would have followed her everywhere. 

"A lot had happened lately which made me think about me, about you... even about us." she admitted, lowering her gaze in a sense of modesty as if she felt partly uncovered and vulnerable. Then she regained courage and looked him straight in the eye. 

"A few days ago, I told you I was confused. But the truth is I tried too hard to rationalize something that cannot be. “ 

Harry tried to answer her but she stopped him waving an hand in front of him. 

"Please let me finish." Once again, he agreed to listen in silence. 

"My life was not an easy one. I grew up knowing that something was off with me and I had to be enough for myself. I locked my heart and I push away everyone else. I know I have already told you this, but it is important for me that you know how much it meant to me to see you risk everything, even your life, for me. When you lost your memory, I realised what my life would have been without you.” Macy tilted her head to catch a glimpse of Harry’ eyes. “I’d define it as terrifying." Then she smiled; showing him all her affection. 

"You and my sisters made me realise how good it was to have someone there for you. I don't want to be alone. “ 

"Macy... “ Harry tried to speak; but Macy words flooded out with no restraints anymore that he desisted.

“... I don't want to feel alone anymore, Harry. My feelings are not a weakness. “ 

"What do you want instead?" he finally managed to ask her. With his heart pounding with hope, Harry had listened to her because he knew how much she needed to explain herself but he was now the one in need. No more puns or half-truths. 

"I want to feel, Harry. And, above all … ” She stopped for a brief moment and slipped one hand into his. “I want you, Harry Greenwood." She said it all in one breath, smiling at him.  
Harry felt every cell in his body vibrate. His desire for her had now become painful, impossible to appease or conceal. He had longed for that moment all his life, hoping that one day that beautiful woman would choose him. 

The events of recent times, and of the day just gone by in particular, had given both of them a way to reflect and come to terms with their own desires. After weeks of postponements, he finally felt that he had reached the end of the line. Macy wanted to be with him. No misunderstanding, no doubt or fear could separate them now. He knew that she saw him and loved him for what he was and could only be happy about that, because he too could finally see himself complete after so much. 

Unable to wait any longer, worn out by the need to touch her, and determined not to waste any more time, he cancelled the space between them, forcing her to move back until Macy’s body was squeezed between him and the big table in the centre. 

“I want you, Macy Vaugh.” Harry murmured in her ears. 

The air was rarefied, impossible to breathe normally. Harry's pulse accelerated wildly as he pressed his body against hers. He could perceive her sweet, unmistakable smell and warmth. 

The hot red cheeks, the languid eyes, the trembling lips, full and red as strawberries. As the victim of a spell, he pressed his lips against hers, eagerly savouring her taste. Rashamed, he allowed her body to stick to his, tracing with both hands the path to her hips, holding her to himself as if for fear of seeing her slipping away. 

Macy gasped, emitting sounds of pure enjoyment while the mind, now devoid of all restraint, left control to the body, ready to reach unthinkable heights of pleasure. Still wheezing, short of breath for desire, Harry moved slightly away from her to see her face. He had allowed his desire, held at bay for too long, to take over and he didn't want it to frighten her, it wasn't like him to act in that way but he felt he couldn't hold back any longer. The body no longer hid its desire. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Harry asked while in response Macy moved back to stare at him with a perplexed look. 

"No." She begged him then, not tolerating the idea that he would separate himself from her. Harry began kissing her again with transport. 

He held the back of her neck with one possessive hand, while he deepened his kisses and with the other hand he caressed her back with slight movement up and down her back, giving her pleasure shakes. 

"Not here..." She mumbled and then she put an hand on his chest to step back, while she still held her other hand on his back to feel him close. 

With a nod of his head and a happy smile on his face, he got Macy's wish and agreed. Then he orbed them to the Manor. They found themselves on the stairs of the Vera house thanks to his deeply involvement in the action which affected his full control over his power. 

They both shared a sweet look and a happy smile. Then, he leaned in to kiss her on the lips again and she kissed back. She held his face with her hands to deepen the kiss as his arms wrapped around her waist. Then, her arms sided around his neck and went down behind on his back, pressing more and more her body against his with desire. He carried on kissing her with passion and love thus going upstairs and walking to Macy room. 

After a brief moment, without being able to remove his lips from hers as much as he starved for her, he glanced over her shoulders to check the way and kept on moving. He moved his lips down her neck giving longing kisses to her and he used one of his hand to rub up and down over her shirt in search of a skin contact.

They both enjoyed the moment and felt transported by their passion. Macy bit his earlobe which made him groan with pleasure. Then, his mouth pressed on her skins while his hands caressed her body. He started sucked her skins, tracing with his lips a trail of pleasure on her exposed neck as she hugged him tighter. With their eyes closed, in ecstasy, they both gasped, short of oxygen.

Macy bit her lower lip to hold back a moan and then she jiggled. Harry stopped to check on her.

"Are you ok?" 

"Yes. I'm happy. Happy to be with you, Harry Greenwood." Macy whispered to him. 

Then Macy looked down slightly, and Harry followed her eyes, noticing his own reaction to her.

"Do you lose control sometimes, don’t you?" She teased him, always with a smile on her face. 

"Does it bother you?” Harry whispered into her ears while holding her tight. 

"No!" Macy confirmed, her body still trembling with pleasure. "On the contrary, I like that." She smiled.

Once arrive in front of Macy’s door, Harry opened it and invited her to follow him.

When she started for the door and slipped in front of him, he instinctively couldn’t resist and catch her by her wrist which gave her a thrill of excitement. She stayed still, dazzled by the moment, as he moved behind her and pressed his body against hers, showing her his huge desire.

With one hand, he swept the hair away from the nape of her neck and brushed it with his nose. After a brief moment who felt like forever to Macy who wanted to feel his body on hers as soon as possible; he bent his head and caressed with his tongue the curve of her neck until he finally placed a soft, lush kiss on the column of her neck as his other hand moved down her hip. 

He loved to see how her back arched when he went down on her with his lips. His kiss grew and held, until finally, he felt her hands searched for him. 

With a quick move, he spun her around and gently lean her back on the doorframe. In response, she let her fingers trail down from his chest to his stomach, and lower still. He molded a hand to the nape of her neck, holding her in place, and then lean on kissing her. She parted her lips and kissed him back, darting her tongue inside his mouth.

Suddenly, Macy lifted one legs and placed it around his hip to tug him closer which rose the feel of him on her. In response, he put his hands on her buttocks and helped her to completely wrapped him. They started moving rhythmically against one another like a slow dance that increased their desire. 

Harry moved Macy from the door and took her towards the bed which it increased the friction between their bodies. A discharge of pleasure ran through her back, forcing her to arch even more. 

Now completely unable to stand it any longer, Harry placed both of them on the big bed and let a new chapter in their story take shape. Finally, they were together and in love.


End file.
